Monster
by DemonCat2Tailz
Summary: After someone dies trying to be a hero, he is reincarnated as someone with powers in the Marvel Universe, though, how long will he last? Later Possible Multiverse travel. SI/OC Currently in Arifureta universe
1. Reincarnated

Chapter 1

 **This is the first fanfiction that I'll write and I hope that it's good. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes.** **Okay! I read through it and fixed any mistakes I could find.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

Growl*

"Get away!"

 **3rd person POV**

School bell rings*

"huh, *yawn* what type of dream was that?", asks a teenager of 16 in surprise when he suddenly notices everyone in class pointing and gigling at him.

He has black hair, reddish brown eyes and is slightly pale, he appears skinny and has a height of 5'8, he wears dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt that has a white flame on it along with black and red sneakers.

He was quickly interrupted in his musing when the teacher called out to him:"Excuse me for interrupting your sleep Mr.Smith "

He immediately adopted a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his head in apology. His full name was Asher Smith and he had just died and woken up after it happend to him so it was quite obvious that he was confused.

 **Asher POV**

After I finally tried doing something with my life after living one doing nothing to earn my keep, I died to a wolf that tore my jugular out, how ironic was that instead of a vampire princess that turned me into her servant to serve her for eternity I was bitten and killed by a wolf. Leaving my dark humour and my totally absolutely not (maybe) vampire and werewolf loving self behind.

After an excruciating last two minutes of life I bled out and died all the way thinking of 'why?' 'why did it happen to me?' and what would happen next. I then woke up to the sound of a bell ringing and students giggling at me.

I was extremely confused and excited at it either being a dream or me just being alive but it was momentarily stopped when I saw a celebrity in my classroom, what was his name again something about Garfield or something, oh well I know him as the guy who played Spider-man in The amazing spider-man. No I'm not freaking out, of course I am, I mean I'm a massive spider-man fan. Spider-Man is the most awesome hero that exists and I don't care about who says otherwise cause their wrong.

But wait what the hell is he doing here, and why is he looking down when the blond jock bumped into him causing him to fall over, though I'm sure I saw him almost react to it and hit him away, but he quickly stops himself before he could. This is confusing, oh! Mabe I'm inside a new Spider-Man movie's set. Yeah that makes total sense. I thought sarcastically.

Then again, why does my memories tell me that he is just a nerd, I know that he is an actor. And why do I have foreign memories? Am I being hypnotized or something?

It was only till later that I actually figured out that I was reincarnated or something else I'm not really sure, but facts are that I'm now in a version of the marvel universe, probably the amazing spider-man one, but that doesn't explain why the body has memories of a Stark industries and avengers already being formed after Loki's alien invasion thing which they are officially calling 'The Incident'. How unoriginal.

Huh, well shit I'm officially so scared that I could die. Then again rather not cause I'm still feeling phantom pains thanks to dying once and I don't want to go trough that again.

Speaking of dying I think something happened to me when that wolf bit me, all my senses are cranked up from 5 to twenty, and think as normal human as a 5, if it's good. It's majorly confusing, I mean I can smell the guy on the other end of class has strawberry flavoured bubblegum in his pocket, and I can hear the person sitting next to me's heart, wow damn that's weird.

Walking out of the classroom later I could feel something inside of me, something so alien to me that I alnost freaked out. But, it feels oddly soothing, like a friend or something that has been beside me my whole life.

If I'm ever going to be a hero, wich was my dream in my previous life, I'm gonna need help.

 **Time skip to break**

Walking into the cafeteria I saw the Spider-Man or Spider-Man to be of this universe sitting alone in a corner. And there was a Spider-Man in this universe, I already confirmed it with the body's memories and the internet. Walking over while hiding my nervousness and fear, not of him but of what is to come if this is the Cinematic universe.

As he saw me approaching he looked to me with curiosity in his eyes and greet me.

"Hello", he said rather warily.

"Hi", I greeted him perhaps a little bit too excited judging by the way the suspicion in his eyes grew.

"You probably already know this but my name is Asher and is it alright if I sit here.", I said indicating to the seat opposite to his.

"My name is Peter and you're going to sit there anyway so knock yourself out.", he replied.

"Thanks... so what are you doing?", I ask after an awkward silence.

"I'm working on a science project.", he says vaguely.

I know I'm probably going to do something really stupid now but lets pray that my luck is better in this life than the last.

"Trying to perfect the web formula or maybe improve it?", I ask curiously.

"Ye-", he freezes in the middle of the sentence and immediately his full attention snaps to me and he gets ready to attack or bolt at a moment's notice.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he replies with a neutral expression.

"You know I might have believed you had I not already knew the truth."

He immediately gets up and drag me out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom.

"How did you know?", he all but demanded.

Sorry your really my favourite hero and all but I can't really tell you that I grew up watching movies of you.

"I saw you undress and put on your suit in an alleyway.", I answered hoping he would be fooled.

His face fall's after that and I think I just gave him a lesson to not expose your identity in an alleyway, copy superman and find a mail box, it works better.

I then start laughing at the look on his face and he glares at me.

"What do you want?", he ground out.

"To maybe be friends?", I half asked awkwardly.

"What?", he asks confused."Why?", he asks slightly sharper.

I gave a sheepish chuckle,"I may be developing powers as well. I think?", I said after a moments hesitation.

"Show me.", he says intrigued.

"Okay, but be sure to block cause I'm gonna punch you full force.", I said cockily, cause I know I can ounch hard and after coming here I accidentally bent a staircase handle with grip alone when i almost fell, after I give him a moment to prepare I then dashed to him and punched him full force on the hastily created gaurd he made with his arms.

 **Peter's POV**

After he warned me to block and gave me a second he rushed to me at incredible speeds with a smokey black trail appearing behind him when he ran and my spider-sense screamed to block, witch I did and immediately came to regret when I was hit by a clawed hand full of black fur with enough force to fly into the wall behind me, wich was 20 feet away.

When I recovered almost instantly he didn't seem surprised and I joked trying to hide the pain that the hit caused me, "Dude you really need to shave.", when he didn't seem to understand I indicated to his now beast like arm. To wich he jumped away with a cry when he saw it.

 **Asher POV**

When I saw my fur covered claw I cried out in surprise and tried to create distance between it and I, I noticed it was my arm and ceased my struggling to escape from it. After calming down I could see that Peter was stil gaurded with me and not completely trusting but friendlier now than earlier.

"Sorry I didn't know I could do that.", I said to him.

After studying me for a while he relaxed when he saw I was telling the truth, "Yeah could have warned me that felt like a car hitting me, or would that be a bear with all that fur.", he joked with a wince.

"Yeah you would know wouldn't you." I laughed at his joke, "I know this is going to sound stupid but could I please have an autograph, I am really like your biggest fan."

"Really now?", he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Huh and I thought that would be Flash."

"Yeah I mean the avengers are cool and all but they're not really putting in an effort to stop crime, they just take care of the major stuff, while you are looking out for the little guy.", I said with admiration.

"Thanks.", he said unsurely.

"Can you please help me with my powers from now on, please I'm begging you, my parents will kill me if they find out."

"Sure", he says hesitantly.

"Thanks and in return I'll help you where I can and once I can actually fight without killing someone I'll help you with your heroics as well.", I said excitedly.

"No!", he said immediately after hearing my want to be a hero.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous!"

"But you're doing it!"

"It's becuase I have the power to do it!"

"I do as well!" I think.

"It's not just about power it's also about responsibility, if someone got hurt in a fight between you and a villian it's your fault!"

With no other choice I play my trump card that would no doubt let him allow me to do it.

"But with power must also come responsibility! If I have powers then it's my responsibility to use them to help people."

He deflates when I tell him that.

"Fine do whatever you want."

"Plus think about it we could be excuses to the opposites family when we go home late or get hurt. Like for example we could tell our family that we're hanging out when we do patrols and they'll be so excited to get their antisocial children out of they're shells that they wouldn't even care if we get hurt, I think."

"That may actually a good point.", he conceded after hearing that.

"Oh, this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, my friend.", I said holding my fist out for a fistbump.

He raised his fist as well and met mine, "Yes, I think it will.", he said grinning.

 **End of chapter 1** **So if there is actually somebody reading this I'll probably be very thankfull. This is my first fanfiction and I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy this fic. I'll hope to update this regularly but with my exams coming up maybe not.** **Anyway thanks for reading, bye!**


	2. Powers?

Chapter 2

 **For all those who are reading this, thanks for not thinking it's completely stupid and actually bothering to read the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Enjoy**

After an exciting day at school, note the sarcasm, I finally arrived home to my new family and was disappointed to find nobody at home. Looks like my new parents are like my old ones always working.

After going through my new memories I found out that I only have my mother and that my father died when I was smaller. My mother is an engineer that works on complicated stuff, the type of stuff that S.H.I.E.L.D. would want to hire her for. I'm going to have to be carefull about her finding out about my heroics just incase she actually works for S.H.I.E.L.D., my father was a detective, guess that's where my sense of justice comes from, and he died from getting caught in the crossfire between two rival gangs.

We live in an apartment complex on the top floor, my personal favourite because I can look down on the whole city from up here.

Okay time to figure up what's up whith me, first it's all my senses that have majorly improved, Let's say for now that a normal human has a default value of 5 in everything for example: Speed, Reflexes, Strength, Flexibility, Senses and Intelligence.

 **Speed:** would be my total running or attacking speed.

 **Reflexes:** would be how fast I could procces information and launch an action based on the information.

 **Strength:** would be the total power I could exert at any given moment from any part of my body.

 **Flexibility:** would be how far I can bend a certian part of my body without harming it.

 **Senses:** would be all five senses plus a sixth one similar to Peter's spider sense.

 **Intelligence:** would be my brains capacity to store and process information.

Now a normal person's would differ according to what path they chose and what part they exercise the most, the rest would then lag behind and not be up to par.

For example a normal scientist that does not regularly exercise would be a 7-10 in Intelligence and around 3 or lower in the rest, while an athlete that does not regularly study would have everything above 6 except for Intelligence that would be under 4.

Okay now all of mine was brought up to 20 when I woke up, I know understood things that used to take a lot of thought and concentration with a glance, I could hit a wall and the wall would break not my fist, I'm pretty sure I could outrun a car if I wanted to and instead of getting a headache thanks to all the additional input I now get from my improved senses I understand it all.

So I'm just going to take a wild guess and say I'm now a werewolf, should I go howl dramatically into the full moon now?

 **Timeskip: next day afterschool**

After I told Peter about my theorie he looked at me like I was crazy for a moment and then nodded in deep thought.

We went to an abandoned warehouse where we could test my limits.

"Are you sure no one's going to spot us in here?", I ask him in doubt.

"Yeah, this is where I came to figure out how to webswing, and I haven't been caught yet.", He says while rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, just like didn't get caught because you got dressed in your suit in an alleyway.", I counter sarcastically.

He takes a moment to think about what I said and replied, "Let's just close the gate for safety."

"So does your family know why you're going to be out late cause I told my mom that I'm going to be hanging out with you today."

He looks at me for a moment after we finnish closing the massive gate for the warehouse, "I told my aunt the same."

"Cool so with what are we going to begin?", I ask him.

"You think that you're a werewolf, mind giving me a proper explanation?", he questions.

"Well it's a gut feeling, and well you know, the claw.", I can't really tell him I was bitten to death by a wolf in a previous life now can I. Oh I know! "You see there was this wolf that bit me and I started feeling like this after that happened."

"And how and when were you bitten by a wolf?", he raises an eyebrow at my explanation.

Uhm.

"It was at our last break, my mom took me sightseeing and one attacked us.", I said very proud of my convincing lie.

"So you think this wolf was actually a werewolf?"

Uhm, no I'm pretty sure we didn't have actual werewolves in my old universe.

"No, I don't think so otherwise it wouldn't have been killed by the park ranger?", It was more of a question than an answer.

"Maybe your power actually copies abilities or something similar.", he mumbles to himself.

"Yeah that would totally explain why I can turn my arm into a wolf claw.", I said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's in the way you experienced it or the way that you subconsciously thought of it.", he speculates. "Tell me exactly what you thought when you where attacked."

"Well I thought I was going to die and it's ironic really because I always liked wolves and then thought of how cool it'd be if it were a werewolf and I became one as well.", I explained embarrassed.

"Mayne your power awakened when you were in a life threatening situation or you somehow copied the wolf's nature when it touched you, by using physical contact as a catalyst.", and somehow I understood all of that, huh that enhanced intelligence is going to come in real handy.

"You're saying that I could potentially copy anyone's powers.", I ask excitedly.

"No, I said that you could maybe, and that's a big maybe, copy animal natures/abilities by touching them."

"Yeah I'm not giving up on maybe being able to copy powers. Can I maybe test it on you?", I ask slyly.

"No! Not happening!", he nearly shouts out in panick.

"Come on, think about it, it's the only way to test it for sure. Plus like this I could help more people when we beat up the bad guys!", I said excitedly

After a long time for him to contemplate he finally agreed with a nod.

"Thanks!"

After touching him for nearly a minute... nothing happened.

The words, "De fuck?", accidentally slipped out.

"Focus", he commanded, "Think of how you imagine my powers and try to find a version that is most compatible with you."

Here I tried my best, I tried to sum up everythig I knew about his powers and how it works. He has the strength and speed similar to a spider's proportionate to his size, he is Intelligent from birth and soaks up anything new and noteworthy to learn, he has been praised to have intelligence similar if not greater than that of people like Tony Stark, he has a sixth sense that warns him of any incoming danger and he is intricately connected to the web of life.

After I thought of everything I could remember of Spider-Man's abilities I could feel a rush of strength and instinctual knowledge.

"I think I did it?", I ask more than told.

"Really? Wll only one way to find out!", as he said that he launched himself at me and tried to punch me in the chest. Does he want to see if I also have a spider sense? But I saw him so why would that trigger the spider sense, I was clearly expecting that.

As I thought of that I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my head stand straight and instinctively dodged to the right only to see a broken wooden bench fly by where I stood a second ago.

"Was that the spider sense?", I ask him in wonder, already thinking of how usefull this would be when fighting.

"I don't know, tell me what it felt like?", he questions me.

"It felt like everything went into overdrive, like the hair on the back of my head stood straight up, like vibrations went directly through my brain.", I tried my best to describe it to him.

"Yeah that's a pretty acurate discription of it.", he said. "Try doing it with someone else's power. To see if you need physical contact."

"Okay."

I began thinking of someone no one could beat, he was invincible, he is a raging beast who's power is only limited by the total rage he feels, the angrier he gets the more powerfull, he can be shot by a tank and it would only slow him down until it heals, wich would only take seconds, when calm he i-

 **PAIN!**

 **"Aaaargh!"**

"Whats wrong!?", Peter called out as soon as I screamed out in pain.

"Nothing! I'm fine. Let's try again.", I said wiping the sweat of my face, noticing that my nose is bleeding.

"No, I think that's enough.", He said firmly, "I'm guessing that you first have to touch some one before you can use your power on them."

By now my nose had already stopped bleeding and the headache was gone as well, cool looks like I got a healing factor.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be using that again soon, but at least I found out some new info about my abilities, plus I figured out I have a healing factor, guess it should have been obvious with the werewolf stuff and all.", I said trying to get him from worrying.

"Hey speaking of the werewolf thing, how does that work?", he asks curiously, "I mean do you transform into a man with a wolf's head or a full wolf pr can you only do limbs?"

"I'm actually not sure, if it does work according to my subconscious image of a werewolf it would be a bipedal wolf that has bigger fore claws than hind legs and also has obsidian black fur.", I explained to him.

"Huh that's awfully specific, though it would explain the smokey trail of darkness you left when you ran at me in the hallway at school."

"Huh what are you talking about?"

 **Okay this is the end of the chapter. If you're reading this, well thanks. I'm going to try to get every chapter's word count above 2k for now or maybe 3k I'm not sure.**

 **Anyway enjoy your day/night depending on when your reading this. It's night over here.**

 **Bye**


	3. Conduit or Mutant?

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith. Thank you now enjoy the chapter.**

 **Asher POV**

After Peter mentioned the shadow stuff I left behind, we started to theorize about what it could be. In the end we came to a conclusion that it was an after effect of my body giving of energy when I use my powers after testing repeatedly.

We decided to test what would happen when and if I could fully transform.

"Okay, try to remember the feeling of when you first attacked me, try to relive that.", Peter said to me.

After I closed my eyes to go into thought, I started thinking, trying my best to once more experience that moment. Okay, here we go, remember it. The rush of adrenalin, the feeling of electricity coursing through my body, the feeling of raw power rushing through every inch of my being.

 **3rd person POV**

As Asher went into deep concentration, shadowy smoke began emerging from his body, covering it up in a black aura of pure darkness. It then exploded into a tornado of shadowy smoke with a bipedal wolf with fur the colour of darkness.

It stood 8 foot tall and had massive claws that could rip a man to shreds and it's body was covered in muscles that balances speed and power, it's hair was the color of midnight and stood out the most on it's head, legs and forearms the most.

It's eyes had a predatory gleam to it and the irises turned red while the pupils stretched into cat like slits and turning gold.

As it looked at Peter he would have run away after looking at those eyes if not for his spider sense not indicating any danger. Then it spoke in a low growl like sound,

" ** _Wow this feels weird_** ", It or rather he growled out.

"Yeah it looks weird too.", Peter said.

" ** _Oh this is going to be awesome. How about a little spar to test my new limits?_** ", Asher growled out playfully.

Peter put up his guard ready to dodge or retaliate at a moment's notice. "Bring it."

" ** _Okay here I co-_** ", and that's how far he got before falling flat on the ground and then turning back into his normal human form, though with a few changes and mostly naked with only some ripped jeans on.

 **Timeskip to an hour later**

 **Asher POV**

"Urgh, what hit me?", I ask to no one specifically.

"You passed out.", I heard a voice to my left.

I looked to the origin of the voice to find Peter there.

"Huh, but why?", I asked him confusidly.

"I think it has to do with that smoke you gave out, I think it costs energy for you to use your powers and that it can be used up.", Peter explained to me.

"Yeah you're probably right.", I conceded. "Ugh, I feel like I can sleep for a week."

"Get a good night's rest, we can continue with this tomorrow.", He told me.

"Thanks."

After getting some new clothes, going home and greeting my mom who had already come home.

"Sweety what's wrong?", she asks after seeing my exhausted face, "Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine mom, just a bit tired from doing stuff all day.", I tried my best at telling half truths because moms always know when your lying, someway or another.

"Oh yeah that's right, you hung out with that new friend of yours today, what's his name again? Parry Potter or something?", oh so close yet so far. I sighed.

"It's Peter Parker mom.", I said exasperated.

"Okay honey go get some rest, you look like you need it."

"Yeah I feel like it too."

"K goodnight, love you."

"Yeah, love you to mom."

After that I went to sleep and then had a nice dreamless sleep.

 **Timeskip next morning**

After waking up, walked into the kitchen to see that my mom left me a note, it read: 'I'm going to be doing another night shift tonight so don't wait up for me and get some takeout, I left some money on the counter.'

Looking to the indicated counter I saw a bundle of 20 dollar notes.

You know I don't really know why we're living in an inexspensive house like this, I mean I'm not really complaining cause the view is great and all but I mean come on, my mom's surprisingly rich. But everytime I have brought this up (or the original ) she has always said that this place holds emotional value to her.

I just remembered but shouldn't I be tored and all from yesterday? Because I feel absolutely fine, actually I feel even better than yesterday. Maybe my energy's already refilled.

To test this out I brought out my hand and pulled on that now familiar feeling in my gut, after a second my hand started to give out plumes of shadowy smoke.

Now that I actually see it for myself this reminds me a lot of Infamous second son's smoke ability. Huh maybe I should test that out later, huh now that I think about it my power work's alot like Delsin's, let's see: Bitten by wolf then died, touched Peter then got spider sense, maybe it has to do with touching or conecting maybe?

I just realised that the enhanced intelligence is no joke, I used to be pretty smart, but only at maths and programming, I started doing bad at maths once they began to include sketching in a subject that uses numbers.

But now, I can be a frickin detective with how quickly I figured that out, I know it sounds easy but that's because you're reading it and not experiencing it.

Leaving the broken fourth wall aside it's time for school.

On the way to school I found out a way to measure how much energy I have left and to visualize it, I visualized it as a glass tube, guess I take after my mother more than I thought, the tube is filled with a dark substance and there is a dropper ready to take a bit and deliver it to my body.

So if my power is anything like Delsin's I have to first touch something like a prime conduit, and my guess as to what would classify as that in this universe would be someone who didn't have their power from birth and it only awakened or they only got it in their developing years or later, like Spider-Man's powers or maybe even Hulk's. My reason for thinking that is because in Infamous no conduit naturally got they're powers, well not enough time has passed to actually see what would happen if a conduit got a baby, would they get powers as well or only be normal?

I thought of that as I arive at school, I mean the probability of me being a conduit is high and conduits have a conduit gene that give them their powers and my first one probably manifested when I died and I then absorbed some kind of dark matter wich now manifests as the image I subconsciously place with it, wich would be the wolf that killed me. Maybe.

Wait wouldn't that mean that I'm a mutant? I mean they both share similarities, they both have powers that manifest through a certian gene, the conduit and mutant gene to be specific. Does that mean I'm similar to Rouge then, what would happen if we touched? Would our power keep switching between us or would I only get a copy of her's without it affecting her, or vice versa?

I should make it a priority to check if there is a school run by Charles Xavier in this universe.

Then again maybe not, what would happen if he reads my thoughts and found out about all my knowledge, he'd probably create a copy and then erase everything that he finds dangerous from my head, or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

So deep in thought I didn't actually notice I was in class until Peter tapped me on the shoulder.

I was startled out of my contemplation and snapped my head to him.

"What are you trying to figure out, The answer to life?", he jokes lightly to calm me down.

"I was actually thinking about a theory that I think is pretty sound regarding my, you know what.", I told him.

"Okay, tell me about it later at lunch break or after school.", he said tiredly.

"Why are you so tired, stayed up too late contemplating whether or not to ask the girl out you've been making googly-eyes at all the time?", I ask him with a raised eyebrow. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be Gwen.

"i-I don't jnow what your talking about.", he said after a momentary stutter.

"Sure you don't.", I said sarcastically, "So what's her name? Oh no wait! let me guess. It's Betty! No huh. Maybe Tris, or is it Veronica?"

"We don't even have people in our class named that.", he said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Really?", I ask, "That's a shame. Now tell me, what's her name?"

Sigh*"Why does my only friend have to be so irritating, it's Gwen Stacy. The blond sitting in the front row.", I knew it.

"So why don't you just ask her out?", I ask.

"It's complicated.", he says with a sigh.

"About your heroics?"

"Sort of, we've dated for a while and she found out. But her father was killed by one of the supervillians I've fought, he was a police captian and when he died he told me to promise him to stay away from his daughter, it would keep her safer that way.", he finished his explanation.

My only words now are: oh shit. So this follows The Amazing Spider-Man canon after all. I'll make sure that she doesn't die, for Peter's sake.

School bell rings*

"Okay everyone settle down, I have something important to anounce.", the teacher declared,"From today on there will be a new student joining us, becuase it's still the early first semester she has been allowed to not have to repeat anything by permission of the principal. Ms. Hardy would you please enter the classroom and introduce yourself."

Wait, what?

And in she strolled, walking an elegant gait, her long silver hair swaying with each step, green cat like eyes doing a quick glance over the classroom, noting anything of worth.

"Hello my name is Felicia Hardy I'm new here so please help me out if I get some things wrong.", she introduced herself politely.

"Thank you Ms. Hardy you may take a seat at any open table.", our teacher said.

She did so quickly scanning the room once more for the most comfortable empty table, one was next to a fat kid who was smiling a disgusting smile at her the other next to a football player hungrily eyeing her body, the last was next to me who was observing her curiously.

I think it's obvious wich one she chose, obviously the one next to the handsome me, and yes I'm quite proud of me actually looking good in this universe. In my previous one I was only average.

"Oh and Mr. Smith, don't do something that would badly influence Ms. Hardy if you would be so kind.", our teacher then said to me. After wich the class busted into laughter.

Immediately my eyebrow started twitching profusely and a growl nearly escaped my throat.

"Dont worry I wont sir.", I practically growled out.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading everyone, I'm publishing now and will most likely review it tomorrow to see if there are any spelling mistakes.**

 **Bye and enjoy your day/night.**


	4. Freedom

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Asher POV**

How dare he accuse me of doing something like that to humiliate me in front of the new girl. "If you regret this later, blame yourself.", I quietly muttered to myself, a bit too loud because Felicia and Peter we're throwing me amused glances every once in a while.

I chose to ignore everything he said further and went into deep thought once again contemplating my powers. If the theory that I can transform into a werewolf because that's the image I subconsciously relate to my powers prove true, would it be possible for me to use it in other ways, like Delsin from infamous.

And why does my power take the form of pitch black smoke? Does it have a smoke like attribute or am I subconsciously picturing it like that? What would happen if I were to hypnotize myself into thinking it was, say fire or some other element?

And another thing I now worry about is my ability to copy powers. I think it's somehow incomplete, it's impossible to have something that strong with no drawbacks at all. I'll have to come back to that later when I have a chance to test it on someone else.

I tested yesterday if I could do the wallclimbing and found out I could not by falling on my face in the most humiliating moment in my life.

So currently I think that I can only copy one part of a persons power, butbut maybe that's only with Pete cause he hasn't had the chance to let his powers develope completely.

I was broken out of my musing when Peter tapped my shoulder.

"What?", I looked up at him inquisitively.

"Dude, the class has ended. We're switching to Chemistry now.", he informed me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice. Was a bit busy considering new ways my power can be used."

"Oh, and?", he asked curiously.

 **Timeskip to after a lot of explanations later.**

After agreeing to test it after school , we arrived in class. To find the teacher staring intently at us.

"Why are you late Mr.Smith?", The teacher demanded of me.

"Just me? What about Peter?", I ask him.

"I don't wish for you to corrupt innocent student with your delinquent ways Mr.Smith.", he said as he glared at me. "But since you think it's okay to be late for my class, I will hand out a pop quiz to the entire class so they have the incentive to make sure you are on time next time.", he said with an evil smirk.

I heard the class groan out uniformly.

"Hey Pete, hey!", I whisper to Peter, "Why do all the teachers hate me so much?"

"You mean you can't remember?", he ask confusedly, "It's because you always skip classes or when you are actually in class you're always asleep or busy with something else."

Wait, does that mean I'm a delinquent!?

What the hell?!

In my previous life I have always been a model student, well close enough to one anyway, maybe not. But I didn't skip classes, I was always there except when I was sick.

So does that mean that I'm going to live with being a delinquent in this world. Hell No! From now on I'll show you my genius!

Why is everyone staring at me? Oh please no.

I looked at Peter with desperation in my eyes, "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud?" I begged him.

"Sorry buddy.", was all he told me.

Noooooo! My life is over!

You know what, fuck em I dont give a crap anyway.

"Oh please Mr.Smith, as if you're a genius.", my teacher nearly laughed at me.

Okay that was just mean, time for a little revenge. I thought with a sadistic smile.

Pointing my finger at where he would step on his next one I thought of the trigger I imagined, the dropper soaking up a drop of the inky liquid resting inside the glass tube. I forced that single drop into the point in my finger watching the shadowy smoke surrounding and spinning around the digit. I forced it to compress and pictured a rubber bullet and the effect it would have if it hit something, and immediately dissipating after the impact.

And then I shot it. The shadow bullet hit his shoe not a second later when he placed it down and he jumped into the air with a frightened screech.

The class begun laughing at his frightened expression and some even mocked him. I just sat there with a satisfied exexpression and chuckled maniacally in my head.

Hahahahaha, that's what you get!

Peter noticed this immediately and looked at me with a disapproving frown, but I could see the beginning of an amused smile on his face. Though that smile quickly disappeared when Gwen Stacy snapped her head to him, oh shit I think I just indirectly framed him.

The rest of class was more or less boring, though I found out that I'm damn good at Chemistry when I want to be. Yeah that's right, I got full marks on my pop-quiz.

But it's after the bell rang for the end of the day that things started getting interesting.

"Hey Pete", I said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you free today, let's go eat somewhere, I'm starving."

"Today has been slow and there hasn't been crime reports the police can't handle yet. So I guess.", he shrugged.

"Cool cause I'm going to invite Gwen so that you two can maybe start to reconcile.", I smiled at his startled expression.

Before he could say anything I was already on my way to her table.

"Hello your Gwen Stacy right?", I faux asked.

"Yes?", she asked curiously.

"Peter and I are going to have lunch somewhere and he would like you to come with, though he's too shy to admit it.", seeing Peter's horrified face I almost busted out laughing.

Gwen took a moment to consider, throwing Peter a few glances, "That'd lovely thank you.", she said politely.

"Okay we can go as soon as I get him to move."

As I walked to him he started coming out of his funk. "Why?", he said with barely controlled anger.

"It's beacause you're being stupid.", I said bluntly. "It may be true that she would be safer if she wasn't going out with you, but I mean come on, we can both protect her. what would offer better protection than a superhero and superhero to be", I ask retotically.

"I'm still not sure.", he began but I caught him off midway.

"Dude I promise you that if she's in danger I'll risk my life to save her.", I said seriously.

After looking at me for a while he said, "Fine, and thank you, Asher."

"Hey we're friends now and I'm calling you Pete so it's only fair if you call me Ash.", I said smiling.

"Heh, sure thing, Ash."

"Are you guys done with your bromance?", an unfamiliar voice suddenly asked.

We were both frightened and nearly jumped when Felicia asked us that.

"Uhm yeah what do you want?", I asked her.

"I heard that your group are going eating, mind if I come along?"

"Yeah sure, it okay with you?", I asked Peter. To wich he nodded.

"Great! I'll get my stuff."

After leaving Midtown high we went to a nearby expensive fast food shop.

"Do you have money to waste or something.", Peter asked me.

"No my mom gave me some money to buy food cause she's gonna do a night shift tonight."

"You rich or something?", he asked.

"No not really, I'm not really sure?", I asked more than told.

And I'm actually telling the truth. I'm not really sure how much my mom has, but I'm pretty sure it's quite a sum. The reason us because I dont really know where exactly she works, she's really secritive of it, that's why I assume that she's working for S.H.I.E.L.D. or(damn I hope not) Hydra.

"So Felicia and I will go get a table while you to talk out your problems.", I said to Pete and Gwen while raising an inquisitive eyebrow tk Felicia, to wich she nodded.

Leaving them behind and going in I was welcomed by someone familiar to the original Asher, looks like I came here a lot, and he led me to the place in wich I usually sit.

"You come here often?", Felicia asks.

"Yeah I became a regular cause my mom does a lot of night shifts so I come here to eat a lot.", I answered her.

She looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah that's enough of that, let's order some drinks.", I suggested.

After a few minutes of just sitting in silence and drinking soft drinks Pete and Gwen came in looking a bit less awkward around each other. It would probably take a while before they're displaying affection to each other again, but it's so worth it.

"So Felicia, why did you suddenly transfer to midtown high?", I ask curiously.

"It's because of my parents.", she said vaguely.

"Anyway let's enjoy our meals!"

 **Timeskip to after Peter and Asher split from the group.**

 **Inside the Warehouse**

"Okay first test is to see if you can according to your theory use your power in a different way.", Pete announced.

"Yeah first type I'm going to try is to see if I can move short to medium distances by using my 'Dark Energy', we really need to find a better name for that. For now I'll shorten it to DE."

"Okay testing starts now.", Peter declared.

Taking a running position at ine end of the lab, wich was about a block in length. I started sprinting as fast as I could... And ran into the wall.

"Owww.", I groaned out, "We're going to need something better."

Peter merely chuckled.

 **Scene change to an abandoned constuction site.**

 **Timeskip to next day.**

After running into the wall at about 50 miles per hour into a wall, I broke my wrist after a few minutes of my DE smoke drifting about and my hand had already fully healed. So I guess that my healing factor is enhanced and I am capable of strengthening it even further with the use of my DE.

"Alright let's try that again with a bit more room to move.", I said.

"Try not to break anything again.", Peter said with barely concealed amusement.

"Oh, haha laugh it off."

As I once more took a runner's starting position, I looked at how much space there was for me to move just incase I ran into a wall again, there was a lot of space.

Then I started moving, the world slowing down around me once I started to focus. Then I decided I would add a bit more oomph into it, once again picturing my mental trigger. The dropper extracted a single drop of the inky liquid inside the glass tube and then forcing it into me.

 **3rd person POV**

Peter was watching as Asher got into position, started running at speeds that would surpass a star athlete at their prime, and then vanish in a streak of shadowy smoke and materialize about 50 foot ahead of where he disappeared.

Asher appeared dizzy and nauseous at first but it was quickly taken care of by his healing factor, and he was once again ready to test it.

As he looked around and spotted Peter and it looked like a light suddenly appeared above his head as if to signify that a bad idea had appeared.

"Hey Pete how bout we have a little spar.", he said in a vaguely southern accent.

"Bring it.", he replied with a smirk.

Asher dashed _ **(yeah that's what I'm calling it, in respect to infamous: second son from wich I got the idea)**_ at Peter who reacted immediately thanks to his spider sense and counter-attacked with a vicious full out punch to the head.

Peter was just as excited as Asher about this, it was rare that he could fight all out and not have to worry about seriously injuring the person he was fighting with.

Asher also dodged the punch and also retaliated with a counter-attack but was once again dodged by Peter. Soon the fight developed into a contest to see who was the best at dodging and who could take the less blows.

Asher saw a chance to attack and dashed to Peter who thought he was going to attack him from the front was nearly caught if not for the fact that his spider sense warned him of the attack.

He then retaliated with a back kick that connected with Asher's stomach and sent him flying back.

He groaned out in pain, "Damn, you kick like a horse.", he gasped out, amidst heavy breathing.

"Yeah you're not too bad yourself.", Peter complimented also breathing heavily.

 **Asher POV**

Honestly I'm pretty satisfied that I didn't get my ass handed to me. If I have to be honest here I can say with certianty that Peter is stil out of my league. He beat me using my spider sense and my enhanced perception as well, and he didn't even use his webshooters. That's the difference between power and power with the skill to utilize those powers.

As far as my dashing ability is, it's kinda useless right now until I get used to it enough so that it doesn't negatively affect me. The feeling of dispersing into nothingness and being forced back together feels rather weird and it tires me out but is surprisingly light on my DE. I could use it a few times consecutively and the spent energy would still be able to be regenerated the required amount.

So I could theoretically use this an infinite number of times, though it seems to cost more DE the greater the distance is.

After a bit more practise and us agreeing that it I could start doing patrols with him as soon as I could find a way to hide my identity, we went used our own ways to get to our homes respectively, I used my climbed onto the rooftops of buildings up to 10 floors with the use of my enhanced strenght, speed and reflexes. I used my shadow/smoke dash to close the gaps between rooftops and I found out how to use the smoke attribute of my powers to copy Delsin's hovering ability by surrounding my hands with an inversed tornado of smoke to slow my fall down and glide.

I honestly felt so free. I decided then and there that I would no longer travel by any other means had I the choice. I can see why Peter swings everywhere. I like it personally because I feel in control, no one else can influence me and I can use my power freely without the need to hide it.

After I arrived home to find it empty and my mom probably at work, I tried to do a bit of meditation. My mental trigger is cool and all, but I think I could maybe do better than that, and while I do good at Chemistry, I was far better at programming and computers.

So the way I pictured the way my new mental trigger would work was a simple circuit diagram, with a few things added to it. First instead of a normal power source it had a bar that's background was white and once again filled with an inky black substance. Connected to it was a switch that could either break the stream, switch to reinforce a certian aspect of myself, ie: Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Intelligence, Flexibility or Senses and also the newly added Healing Factor, and the final one wich activates my werewolf form in wich it would reinforce everything to my body's current limit.

After temporarily fixing my problem, Im going to try to improve it in the future, I tried getting a grasp on the timeline. I know the Marvel Cinimatic Universe's timeline more or less, well at the very least all the stuff until I died. Iron man, The incredible hulk, Iron man 2, Thor, Captian America, The Avengers, Iron man 3, Thor: The dark world, Captian America: The winter sorldier, Guardians of the galaxy, Avengers: age of ultron, Captian America: Civil war, Docter Strange, Guardians of the galaxy 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity war and finally Ant-man and the wasp.

Chances are that Spider-Man: Homecoming will not happen anymore but I should watch out for it any way. Currently what I know is that everything up to Avengers: age of ultron has already happened. That means that Civil war is going to start soon and the avengers or at least Tony will try to contact Pete to help them/him against the opposite party.

Will they notice me as well? I thought offhandedly. But then it comes to Spider-Man. The Amazing Spider-Man has already happened so when does the second one happen, I hope it won't start until after Civil war is over because we're going to need some time to get ready and upgrade our gear.

Okay never mind the future for now, currently I have more pressing concerns, for one I'm going to need a suit, one that can stretch a lot for incase I have to go into werewolf form. How am I going to make it? Maybe at home with the stuff I have in my lab? It was originally my mom's but then she started spending more and more time at work and eventually I took it over. It's now filled with parts of computers and some test tubes here and there.

I have some spandex in my room, don't ask, you don't want to know why. I also have some leather clothes, I liked to ride bike a lot. After taking it into my lab, and laying everything down, I briefly contemplated wheter I should use my DE to boost my Intelligence and see how it goes from there.

As I eventually directed half of my DE into my Intelligence nothing happened for a second... And then all I saw was darkness.

 **Timeskip next morning.**

I woke up and groggily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ughhhh.", I groaned. Why do I feel like I have a hangover? What? I was allowed to drink cause I was 26 in my old life.

After stumbling around to get water to test wheter or not it would actually help, it didn't. I came into my lab to see a black bodysuit with a little ribbon of glowing white light on each of the limbs outside portion, side of the arms and outside of the legs, with the four lines converging on the torso and the back, the lines split when reaching the body into two ribbons of wich one goes to the back while the other goes to the front.

There was also gloves and a mask (the shoe part was built in) the glives had slightly pointed claw like fingers and had a round ball like patch of white on the back of the hand that seemed to connect with the ribbons on the arms of the suit.

The mask covered the entire head much like Spider-Man's though it had pure white lenses for the eyes and appeared slightly ripped at the ends, similar to Venom's eyes. When I tried it on curiously I didn't have a problem breathing, I could even speak normally, and when I looked into the mirror it appeared as if the mask had lips, as though it had fused with my face.

I quickly took it off and looked into the mirror to make sure I still had a full face, and was relieved to find that it was.

Who could have left this here?, I thought curiously before suddenly being interrupted by memories of last night. Of using my powers to fuse the spandex and leather and then fusing that with some of my DE and then passing out.

"Wow, I really made this?", I questioned myself while feeling its texture. It was soft and comfortable on the inside while it was though and hard yet flexible on the outside.

I decided to try it on becuase I still had a lot of time until school starts.

After putting it on, I realized that all the glowing white parts of it conected and completed some kind of flow of energy. The mask didn't obscure my vision, hearing or sense of smell at all.

The suit outlined my body and stuck close like spandex, though I somehow knew it could take a hit. I decided to wear it under my normal clothes and only took of my mask and gloves to hide in my bag. But as soon as I was going to take it off, I froze.

I'm going to school by rooftops and am going to use my powers anyway right, so why not test the suit on the way there?

I quickly threw a long sleeve red t-shirt with a white eagle on the back, black jeans and shoes into my bag and rushed of to enjoy my freedom and make my way to school.

 **So thats the end. hope you enjoyed it and I tried to make it longer than usual. Thanks for the guys who support me, I'll go through this tomorrow to see if I missed any incorrect spelling. I'm still trying to think of what pairing I should go with between OC x Black Cat or OC x Black Widow, tell me if you have a preference, personally I'm leaning more towards the Black Widow one. Anyway.**

 **Enjoy your day/night.**


	5. Hero name

Chapter 5

 **Regarding the pairings for Asher, I think I'll go with Black Widow. Y'know cause He was in his late twenties in his previous life and there'll be a separation of 10 plus years if it was Black Cat.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **3rd person POV**

Manhattan was already busy though the sun had only risen a while ago. All the humans were already awake and busy with their daily tasks, or heading to it. That includes the worst kind of human, wich were criminals. One such specific human human had just dragged a skinny guy with glasses into an allyway to rob or kill, depending on what his response was.

Just as the criminal was about to stab the guy for telling him he didn't have any money, there was suddenly something that materialized out of a streak of smoke. It was clearly male, had a black suit wich had white lines on the legs and arms that split into two once they reached the chest. The suit stuck to him like spandex and outlined all his muscles, wich were built for a balance of speed and strength, like a swimmer. He had a mask wich covered his entire face, had large demonic looking white eyes that appeared torn at the edges and his mouth was somehow on display, as if the mask had fused with his face.

His mouth displayed a sadistic smile wich showed of his fang like teeth. When the criminal saw him when he was already trying to kill a guy, he rolled his eyes, already deciding to kill the fanboy of some superhero too.

"Alright freak, get on knees and slide over your money. Maybe that way I'll kill you quickly and skip on torturing you.", the criminal said to the would-be-hero, not noticing how the masked person's sadistic smile seemed to widen when he said the word 'torture'.

"And what would you use to torture me?", the thing growled playfully.

The criminal misunderstanding the growl for his voice trembling, yeah the criminal is really stupid, answered, "With this right here.", he indicated to the knife in his hand.

"Good.", the thing nearly purred in delight.

"Wha-", before the criminal could finish the thing had already reached him, he tried to stab it with his knife, and it allowed him to, the knife merely bounced of it's dark suit, 'What suit? This is a monster.' it was the only explanation he could think of. Why else would it's mouth be on top of the suit, or it have those horrible fang like teeth.

"Please spare me?", the criminal begged the monster, having fallen down against a wall.

"Oh I won't kill you, so don't worry.", the monster growled playfully.

"So you won't hurt me? thant you!", the criminal said relieved, but that relief was once again replaced by fear when he saw the monster chuckling.

"Oh but I never said you weren't going to get hurt.", it once more continued chuckling.

Before the criminal could once more say something, the monster had him in his hands and held him in the air by his neck.

"Now how did you say you would torture me again? I believed you said you would do it with your right hand?", the thing looked at said appendage, "Correct?"

"Please don't.", the criminal begged.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, you'll be all healed up in a few months, let this be a lesson.", the monster then broke his hand, causing the criminal to cry out in pain. "See that wasn't so bad now was it? Now try to be a good member of society, because the next time I see you doing bad things I'll break the other hand as wel and after that,", He paused to chuckle demonically again, "Well, you get the idea."

And with same way the creature had come, it was gone again in a burst of smoke. Leaving a deserted alleyway and a criminal with wet pants behind.

 **Timeskip to when Asher arrives near school.**

 **Asher POV**

That was fun, no wonder Pete likes hunting crimi- whoops, I meant protecting the innocent.

I was on top of the large building across from Midtown High, just sitting there and looking over the school and seeing the students flock into it. It's still about half an hour until we have to start school.

I quickly took of my mask and claw like gloves to put into my bag and switch with the clothes I packed. I put the red long sleeved shirt with th eagle on the back on over my suit, wich covered it nicely, then my black jeans and shoes wich left my suit completely hidden.

I then jumped of the building, the side where people won't be able to see me, and as I was falling, activated my smoke thrusters to safely glide to the ground.

Looking around to make sure no one saw me using my powers, I quickly equipped my public persona of a geek, and strolled into the school. Only to get bumped softly on the back by a car, guess who's it is, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, otherwise known as the local bully. Well untill he starts mellowing out.

"Whatch where walking Smith, don't want to scratch my car now do you?", he said with alook in his eyes that told a different story.

Ducking my head down so my hair covers my eyes in order to appear afraid, I said,"No Flash, I apologize."

"Good.", he said and as he was walking by bumped me on the shoulder. In order for him to think he actually bumped me away I had to immediately move so he didn't fall over from bumping into the equivalent of a statue.

"I know this is how it's supposed to be, Y'know them underestimating me and then not suspecting me ever being a hero. But still it's si damn irritating.", I said frustrated to Peter when he patted my back.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But you'll get used to it.", he once again patted my back.

"I mean it'd be so easy to just put him in his place.", as I said that Peter looked alarmed.

"What do you mean?", Peter asked cautiously.

Realizing what I said I answered surprised, "Where the hell did that come from?", I asked a bit frightened.

"Oh right Pete! I already got a suit for my heroics.", I informed Pete.

"Really? Where?", he asked me, putting my earlier change of personality behind him.

"I, uhm, made it?", I asked more than said.

"Why does that sound more like a question?", Pete asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how I use a mental trigger to use my power? Yeah I remade it into a version that I could use with greater ease for now.", I explained to him, I had already explained to him earlier the science behind my mental trigger. "I made the new version to be able to directly reinforce my one out of my 7 attributes. And-"

"Wait wait wait.", Pete stopped me, "I thought you only had six attributes?"

"Six? Oh yeah, I also added my Healing Factor to them making it seven.", I explained to him, and then continued when I saw him nod. "Well, I used about half of my DE to reinforce my Intelligence and then I blacked out, only to wake up to a suit that looked like it came out of a story."

"Maybe that's why you're acting so weirdly?", Pete theorized.

"That could possibly be a very plausible theory.", I thought of it. "The Dark Energy may have effected my mind when I pumped it full of the stuff. Now that I think of it again, what did I drink before thinking that was a good idea.", I said with a confused face. That was a really stupid move.

"We're going to have to watch your mental psyche for now, but hopefully it'll pass.", Pete said with a frown on his face.

"Anyway, let's get back on topic. Now that I have a suit I'll start helping you out with the bad guys from now on."

"As long as you think you're ready for it, then it's fine.", he said to me.

I tried to keep the excited smile off of my face but judging by the way that Pete looked at me, I failed.

"I can't wait for it, but first we have to get through another school day of pretending to be weak.", I growled out. "How the hell do you keep at it for so long."

Sigh* "Like I said before, you get used to it."

We arrived in our classroom just as we finished our discussion over our public personas.

 **Timeskip to after school.**

After a boring day of doing nothing the entire day. We finally agreed to head to the Warehouse to meet up before we head out. I'm going to purchase that building one day to make it into our HQ.

And yes, I can indeed buy a building like this if I wanted to. Like I said my mom's damn rich, working for whatever place she is working for, still think it's S.H.I.E.L.D. by the way.

I took of my clothes once we reached the Warehouse and was once again left in my costume, bar the mask and gloves. After putting on my mask and gloves I quickly ran my DE through my body to make sure there was no irregularities, only to see the white lines on my suit lighting up in a dim and dark red color.

"Woah, where can I get one of those?", Pete, or should I call him Spider-Man now that he's in full costume, joked.

What should I call myself? I think it should be wolf related.

"Sorry Pete, but even I'm not sure how I made these."

"So, what should I call you?"

"Actually I was just debating about what it should be.", I told him.

"Oh yeah, and what was the answer?", Pete asked curiously.

"I think I've become quite attached to the name Beowulf."

"The hero from Sweden?", he asked again.

"Yep."

"It fits, you being a werewolf and all."

 **End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll hopefully come back later to fix any spelling errors. I'm trying to figure out how I could develop Asher's character further by pairing him up with Natasha who would be recovering emotionally from losing Bruce.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your day/night.**


	6. Complicated

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Asher POV**

After we settled on a superhero name for me we started on our patrol of the city. Pete was swinging around at normal speeds. I kept up with him using my enhanced speed and reflexes along with my smoke dash and thruster abilities to keep up.

When crossing large gaps or going moving along streets where the buildings along it had a height wich were too big of a distance to quickly climb and descend while keeping up with Pete, I used my smoke dash and thrusters to push of off the sides of the buildings to keep my momentum up.

We quickly came across a stolen vehicle shooting at the cops driving after them.

"Hey Pe-, I mean Spider, give me a boost.", He looked at me curiously, or I think so at least, it's very hard to see his expression with that mask on. After wich he nodded and shot a webline for me to grab and then launch me.

After he launched me I quickly dashed into the vehicle, my smoke form going easily through the open windows. I sat in the back and saw that they had not noticed me yet, so I cleared my throat.

They immediately whirled around in their seats to face me, I noticed that there were three guys, one driving, one in the passenger's seat and one next to me, all looking with the most shocked expressions I have seen.

"Hello gentlemen, how's your day.", I asked faux pollitely.

"Fine.", the one in the passenger's seat said before realizing what he said.

"Now gents, I'm going to have to stop you."

And like that they had their guns pointed at me. I kicked the two in front's guns out of their hands while grabbing the one's next to me and using my superior strength to rip it out of his hands.

Throwing the gun aside and knocking him out with a punch to his face. I quickly pulled the handbrake to stop the car and shot two bolts to the remaining criminal's faces to knock them out.

I once again dashed out of the car once I made sure they were safe and made it back up to the rooftops to one again meet up with Pete.

"So how'd I do?", I asked him excitedly.

"Eh you did okay. You took too many risks, when you pulled the brake you were lucky that the car didn't flip.", he said but noticing my disappointment somehow(I aslo had a mask that covered my entire head), he said, "But other than that you did good."

"Thanks!", I said gratefully.

 **Timeskip to later that night.**

After stopping a few more crimes we were just about ready to head home.

"Aww", I complained,"Looks like I won't be fighting a powerfull boss the first time around."

Peter watched me with alarm and horror."No! No! No! Take that back right now! Quick! Before the universe realises what you said!"

Right then an alarm started ringing.

"Uhm, I take it back?"

"Yeah let's just go see what happened."

We swiftly arrived on the scene to see a certian feline thief running away from the scene via rooftops.

We gave chase and quickly caught up with her. She stopped to stare at Spider and I.

"So what's a beautiful lady like you doing out this late at night?", Spider joked.

She looked thoughtful for a second, "Oh you know us cats, just love going for walks late at night."

"Sorry can't say that I do, though I do have a dog, and he is very obedient.", he said back while I kept my silence.

"...", I saw them staring at me, "what? Wait a moment, did you just refer to me as a dog?", I asked him with a dangerous stare.

"It was only a joke.", he placated.

"I'm a wolf not a dog, nevermind, we're getting sidetracked.", I refocused myself. "Hand over what you stole lady and we'll let you go."

"Aww, that's so cute. You a dog telling me what to do."

"Listen here lady, I'm not a _dog_ , I'm a _wolf_. Get it right.", I growled at her, showing of my fang like teeth.

"Excuse me, what did you say again _dog_?", she mocked me.

I could feel my power getting out of controll, my rage taking me over, demanding to put the _inferior species_ in place. Spider patted me on the back, unknowingly snapping me out of my funk and saving a certian cat.

What was that about?, I questioned myself, but quickly refocusing on the matter at hand.

"Okay stop insulting my friend here, hand the stuff you stole over and we won't have to hurt you.", Spider said to Black Cat.

"Ooh I like you spider", she said to sp- eew I've been calling him the same thing that a women that would love him in the future does. Eh I'll think of something else to call him later.

"Uhm sorry but I already have someone.", he said to her.

"Oh don't worry, she doesn't need to know.", she winked at him.

"Oi", I said to them, "Aren't you forgetting that there are two of us and that we're supposed to be catching you.", I deadpaned.

"You can try.", she said while unleashing her claws.

"Spider, can I handle this? I haven't really had a chance to go all out yet."

He nodded to me. Good.

I now had a predatory smile on my face as I also unleashed my claws.

"So how 'bout we go clawmto claw on this one.", I said once more flashing my teeth.

As I saw her surprised for a moment, probably at my claws, I charged at her, briefly going on all fours and crossing the distance in an instant.

I hit her with a kick on a hastily put up block. And my spider senses flared, causing me to move away instinctively, barely dodging a trap I had stepped into when kicking her.

She once again looked briefly surprised that I dodged it but quickly adapted to the flow.

This time she charged me and I waited until just as she came near enough to use my smoke dash to appear behind her and snatch back the bag she stole only to have her kick me in the forbidden place and retreat.

 **"AAAAAAGHHH!!!** Peter quickly walked up to me and left her to escape only to hear me list a few of the methods of torture I was currently thinking of.

Fun fact: My hightened senses also means sense of pain, and any man would sympathise with that, let alone that kind of pain heightened by four.

"Okay I think that's enough for one night.", Pete said sympathetically.

"I'm see stars."

"That's the floor."

"Oh."

 **Timeskip to when I arrived at home**

Okay, my healing factor took care of my, problem after a few minutes. After wich I went home.

I arrived home via my window wich I had left open the morning to find my door closed and hearing my mom speaking with someone in the kitchen. I quickly took of my mask and gloves, threw on my clothes, snuck out the window again and after a smoke dash through an open hallway window opened up our apartment door.

"Hey mom.", I called out.

"Hey honey come meet our new neighbour.", My mom called back.

I walked into the kitchen and froze. There sitting across from my mother was Natasha Romanoff. She sat in a way that to the untrained eye would look like an innocent person, even I was almost fooled that she was just a look alike, and I know who she is, that's just how good she is.

Her posture relaxed ever so slightly when she noticed that I'm not an immediate threat and seemed yo stiffen right back up when she noticed I was evaluating her as a threat as well.

I immediately forced myself to relax and look at my mom. "Who's this mom?", I tried to feign interest.

"This pretty lady is Nattaly Foster.", How original, though it would make a good cover if one of her friends accidentally called her 'Nat' or something similar. "And she just moved in across from us."

"Do you both know each other from work or something?", my curiosity over who my mom works for finally busted out, and by the way their postures slightly stiffened up, though my mom a lot more and Natasha's almost escaping my eye completely if not for my enhanced senses.

Noticing that both their attention my perception of time slowed and I quickly used that time to think of a reasonable explanation, "It's just that you two seem to be familiar with eachother is all."

"Well you guessed correctly honey."

"Okay I'm headed to my room, it's been a long day."

"Don't you want to eat something honey?", mom asked.

"Nah I ate with Pete just before coming here.", I lied.

"Pete?", she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah haven't told you about him yet.", I muttered. "It's Peter Parker."

I honetly felt a little scared when I sensed Natasha's gaze bore into my back.

After I closed the door, I nearly fell down in relief.

Bright side's that I at least know where my mom work's now, dark side is that it must be dangerous if they sent the Black Widow to be her bodyguard.

Thinking back to it, why does she know who Pete is? Well then again, this is a mixture of MCU, TAS and who knows what else. And Spider-Man took down the lizard in that one. Should I be expect Pete being spied on or recruited soon, and does that include me too now that I'm his partner? Add on top of that my recent fluxes in personality.

Damn my life has gotten complicated.

 **And that's the second chapter for the day. Hope you enjoyed it and continue reading.**

 **Enjoy your day/night.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Airport battle!

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Asher POV**

After another week of doing patrols daily and beating up criminals for the police. I was stressed daily becuase my mom was at home more often and Natasha visited daily.

I just remembered something, something that makes me feel so stupid. I just remembered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded! How could I think my mom was working for them?! She's probably working for the avengers or someone who can call in favours with them, enough so that they could ask for Natasha to protect her, yeah it's probably the avengers.

I started exercising lately to improve my body further but had to do exercises that were beyond human, using cars as weights, doing acrobatics in the rafters while bending my body at impossible angles, and also learning parkour, to wich I took quickly.

It became useful in quickly scaling buildings with my enhanced strangth, speed, flexibility and powers. I can now keep up with Pete going full speed with some effort. I have yet to learn a fighting style and am sticking to a brawler style for now.

An interesting development is that since I started beign a hero my smoke/shadow power has recently started getting an ash like white color when I use it. Since it's turning white, or at least getting a white shade, can it still be called a 'shadow' power? Oh well, I'll come back to that one day when I have the proper technology to analyse it.

From the glances Natasha has been giving me when I briefly ran into her, I have to start watching my back and somehow warn Pete about the Avengers too.

I moved out of the house to go to school. I noticed that Natasha wasn't here today, probably doing another mission, though I have to say that I never really had time to see how beautiful she looked with how guarded I have to be with her around.

She had red hair that fell to just below and over her shoulders, she looked in her late twenties, a few years older than my mental age, and had the most beautiful shade of emerald eyes. She walked with a gait that promises danger to any who seeks trouble with her. Behind the supposedly innocent look in her eyes were hidden the look of a predator.

As I saw that I felt my insticts calling out and my cheeks blazing.

Oh no. I thought with wide eyes. I think I have a crush on her.

Well, she is more or less the same age as I, mentally at least.

With that frightening thought I quickly walked out of the apartment anda after making sure no one was watching, dashed out of the window and climbed to the roof to the roof so I could switch to my suit witch was once again worn under my normal clothes.

After equipping my mask and gloves to complete my suit and then running a wave of DE through my body to switch the glowing white lines of my suit to red.

I took off across rooftops using a combination of parkour and my smoke powers to quickly move across and from rooftop to rooftop and quickly make my way to school.

I quickly arrived and once more switched to my public clothes and persona, then headed to school.

"Have you heard?", a random person asked his friend.

"About the Avengers?", the friend asked back.

"Yeah, thanks to them a whole lot of people died.", the friend said back.

Oh shit, Civil war's already started. So that's where Natasha went to today. If I have to choose sides, even though it's probably wrong I have to side with Iron Man. The reason for that is because my dad's a cop, it most likely coloured my view. I personally would like to join cap's team, but I would have more ways to prepare if I wasn't hunted by the world.

Okay I have a few days til it starts. I headed to class, thinking about how I could improve further.

 **Timeskip to two days later**

I dailed Pete to ask where he was when I noticed he wasn't there yet. After waiting a moment to wich he still hadn't picked up I quickly rushed to his apartment building via rooftops, switching to my suit while heading there.

As soon as it came into view I amped up my speed seeing that there was a fancy car parked in front of it. When I came close enough to his window I dashed in and grabbed the intruder by his neck lifting him off the ground.

"Wolf! Put down Tony Stark!", he said the name of the man I was choking so that I knew he was a friend.

I quickly realised what I was doing and released him after I muttered a quick apology.

I felt like banging my head to the wall, What was I thinking! I yelled internally.

To be honest I was a bit frightened that my friend would be hurt, I don't know why. I mean it was a probability that he would be attacked, this wasn't the same Spider-Man that was a novice before Stark brought him in.

This version had already saved New York once by himself, and at a stage hunted solely for the man who killed his uncle.

"Oh so this is your sidekick.", the man said watching me.

"Sidekick?", I growled at him.

"He's a partner, not a sidekick.", Pete quickly corrected before I hurt the man.

"Wait, he knows.", I knew he would find out but, Yeah I didn't really have a reason.

"Well, I was denying it. Until you burst in here and choked him."

"Sorry?", I asked more than actually apologized.

"Apology accepted.", Stark told me wryly.

"Wasn't apologizing to you."

"Why no-", "What do you want Stark?", I quickly cut him off.

"I was going to speak with the kid first and then have Widow handle you, but now that your both here I guess it'll be faster.", He took a moment to gather his wits. "So your the one's stopping crime here? Y'know yhe one's watching out for the small guys?"

"The small guys? You know Pete here saved the city from turning into lizard land. And I haven't been doing this for long.", I said to him.

"Yeah I don't care. So how do you climb walls? Adhesive gloves?", "It's a long story.", Pete cut him off.

"And the webshooting? Do you poop it out or something?", he asked semi-seriously.

"No, I made webshooters.", Pete informed him.

"How?", "Out of old watches.", Peter told him a bit embarrassed.

"You're in dire need of an upgrade, top to bottom, the whole 9 yards."

"Oh and what am I, minced meat?", I asked wryly.

"You? But you have the whole futuristic looking suit, whats it made of anyway?"

"Spendex and leather?", I asked more than told.

"Bullshit."

"No seriously, unlike Pete over here, who knows how he got his powers, mine just showed up one day. I tried testing it one day by directly forcing it into my brain with the objective of creating a suit in mind.", seeing he was about to say something, I quickly cut him off, "Yeah I wasn't thinking all that much at that moment. But I got an awesome siut out of it."

"Okay, leaving the stupidity alone for now, what about weapons?"

"Well up till nonow I've been using my hands or powers to take out bad guys."

"Hmm, guess you need an upgrade too. Any preferences for weapons?", he asked both Pete and me.

Well I've been going with the infamous: second son powerset so far, why not take it a step further by getting the same weapon.

"A chain that could wrap around my wrist and extend up to a certian extent would be nice." I told him.

Looking at Peter, who quickly shook his head we continued.

"It can be done, but I'm leaving you with your current suit and will be upgrading Peter's here."

"Why are you accepting me so easily?", I asked quriously.

"Well, I was going to see you after this, so this saves me more time.", he said before continuing, "Anyways, do either of you have passports?", to wich he got two heads shaking, "Do you want to go to Germany?", to wich he got two heads nodding, "Good."

 **Timeskip to next day.**

Tony told Happy to direct us to our hotel rooms, wich were across from eachother and told us to suit up. I quickly took out my suit from my suitcase, I had put it in their after washing it so I wouldn't get it sweaty from the long flight, though I only now realised that it never seemed to actually get sweaty.

When I just finnished dressing and pulling the mask over my face, I noticed the futuristic looking box sitting on the table. I walked up to it and after opening saw a slim looking vambrace with a chain wrapped around it.

I equiped it and let the chain drop to test out it's length. It was about as long as I was tall, that means a bit over 6' of reach when counting my arm as well. Though it was long enough for close to mid range attacks, I wanted something like a grappling hook, wich I could pull myself with it or pull enemies closer.

I focussed my DE through the chain and was ecstatic to wach it start giving of thin wisps of smoke and expanding in length. Y'know, neither this or my werewolf form obeys the laws of physics one bit.

Quickly doing a cursory glance over the box, I saw another vambrace that was designed for the opposite arm. I felt a sadistic smile creep over my masked face, wich sent happy out of my room when he came to get me. Oh I'm going to do my best impression of Kratos' fighting style.

After arriving at the airport Tony told us to hide and come out on his signal. When he finally gave it Spider-Man jumped in and web-grabbed Captain's shield and webbed his hands together, while I dashed and when I materialized behind him, kicked him and sent him flying.

"Hey everyone.", we greeted them, Pete now in the suit wich Tony had made for the other version of him in the MCU timeline.

Currently it was only Tony's team: Me, Spider-Man, Black Widow, War Machine and Black Panther who was on the scene.

"You've been busy.", Cap said calmly.

"And you've been a complete idiot, dragging jn clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place! I'm trying to keep-", he sighed. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed.", Cap told Tony.

"Okay, this is over. you're going to turn Barnes over and your going to come with us! Because it's us, we're a squad of j-sock guys that's got no compunction of being impolite.", Tony stated finally.

As Cap got the signal from falcon that they located the ship he abruptly raised his hands to wich hawkeye shot through the webbing, freeing him.

"Now Lang.", Cap told Ant-man when Tony was briefly distracted scanning for hawkeye.

Ant-man enlarged from Cap's shield and hit Spider before he had a chance to react, grabbing the shield and handing it to Cap.

"Barton and Maximoff is in the parking deck, I'm going after them.", Tony said.

"Barnes and Willson are in the terminal.", War Machine stated.

"Barnes is mine!", said Black Panther running of. War Machine tried following, but was hit by Cap's shield, wich bounced back to him. He quickly got into combat with Black Panther.

Pete and I went after Falcon and Bucky. He crawled along the windows while I dashed in through a small open window.

I heard Falcon complaining about everyone having something these days and hit him with my chain when Pete broke the window to get in.

"Take care of falcon, I'll take metal arm.", I told Pete.

I went to hit Bucky with my left chain, wich he grabbed and pulled me in with and tried to hit me with his metal arm, wich I caught the fist of, much to his shock. He tried forcing his arm forward

but I bended it to the side with some effort and punched him with my left hand after using my full strength to quickly pull him to me via the chain he was still holding and sent him flying a few feet.

Before I could persue further Falcon had hit Pete with a rocket wich sent him flying into me and us outside through a window.

Vision arrived and after we all lined up in our respective teams we started moving to eachother, slowly at first, but catching speed quickly.

"Uhm, guys. They're not slowing down.", Pete said somewhat nervously.

"No they're not.", I said excitedly with a sadistic grin on my face, showing of my sharpened fang like teeth.

We all devided into our respective people to fight. Tony and Steve, Natasha and Clint, Vision and Wanda, T'Challa and Bucky, Me and Scott, Spider-Man and War machine against Falcon.

"Oh this is going to be fun.", I said smirking sadistically.

"Uhm guys,", Ant man said nervously. "Can someone switch with me? Please?", he begged.

"No.", I said already unleashing a chain swipe at him to wich he quickly shrinked and hit me on the chest, sending e flying back, but not hurt. "Hehe, barely felt that."

We continued attacking eachother untill he separated us and quickly told Captian America to throw somethi- Oh shit it's a massive truck!

I went into my werewolf form as fast as I could taking barely two second untill I was finished.

It's the second time I have gone into this form, though unlike the first time I still have about a half of my DE reserves left, shows how much I've grown in the past month.

 **Third person POV**

"Noo!", Tony shouts thinking he has lead a kid to being injured or dead.

"Don't worry.", Spider-Man placated him, "That's only going to piss him off."

Out of the flames of the explosion emerged a hulking figure, It's muscles built for a balance of speed and power. It's tail swishing side to side irritably, ears on it's head twitching.

It still had on the suit of Beowulf, wich was in perfect condition, though it's head, glove and foot pieces seemed to have vanished. It's or rather his eyes were a glowing read with the cat like slit of it's pupil glowing gold. His mouth had become a snout and his legs were now reverse jointed like a wolf, though he still stood on two legs.

His claws had become longer and sharper and the vambraces with the chains attached to it had somehow enlarged to git his size.

Beowulf stood there looking at Ant Man, growling, "Okay, now you've pissed me off."

 **Beowulf/Asher POV**

"Uhm guys, really feel like switching.", Ant Man said.

"Move aside.", Wanda said to him in her Russian accent.

This is the perfect opportunity to test if I can copy the powers of someone through physical contact.

I sprinted to her on all fours while she was distracted, looking at Ant Man, and grabbed he shoulder. I focussed on all the facts I knew about her, about her power... and was promptly sent flying back with a migraine.

Did it fail again? Or did she blast me away before I could do it. Judging by the confused look on her face it was probably the former. I should come back to this at a later time.

Cap said something to his team and in respnse Scott enlarged himself to a 60 feet tall gaint and kicked me away like an a ball when I went to attack him.

"Okay, anyone else have a game changing move that can change the tide of the battle?", Tony asked rhetorically over the comms.

" ** _I might have one, but it's probably gonna make me pass out._** " , I growled back.

"Okay, do it."

I rushed to the feet of Ant Man and croutched down, smoke and patches of ash swirling around me in a mini tornado. I launched myself up turning into three balls of smoke with fire trailing at the end. Soaring into the air like miniature rockets and as I reformed, hundreds of feet in the air still in my werewolf form, I took a moment to admire the view. Then gravity kicked in, sending me falling back to the earth and with my smoke thrusters being used to help gravity, not fight against it.

Well, I went down with a lot of speed right on top of Scott, and exploded, knocking him out. I then reformed, back in my human form and with the missing pieces of my suit back in place, the chain vambraces once again shrunk to fit me.

"Been waitin' to do that.", was all I got out before darkness claimed me.

 **End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and Civil War will be over next chapter. I had to watch the whole movie again because I couldn't remember the exact order of things. Anyways.**

 **Enjoy your day/night.**


	8. Spy training?

Chapter 8

 **Sorry people, I only just noticed that instead of actually** **experimenting, testing and such I directly skipped to the theory part. Sorry and thanks to the guy that pointed it out to me in the comments.** **I've made some changes to chapter 1-4 and 7 so I recommend you should read it if you have time.**

 **Asher POV**

I woke up in a bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Uhh, what happened?"

"You exhausted yourself.", I heard someone say.

"How-Oh yeah, the comet drop."

"Comet drop? Fits.", I finally opened my eyes to see who I was talking with. It was Black Widow.

"Why are you here, where are we by the way?", I groaned, once again rubbing.

"We're at the Avengers facility.", she informed me.

"Why are you here and not Pete or Stark?", I asked her.

"The kid is asleep upstairs and Stark is currently busy.", she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I took a moment to stare at her beauty, almost getting enraptured by it before looking away.

"How long has it been since the fight?"

"It's been a day, you heal fast. Is that a by product of you being a werewolf? Do you know any vampires by the way.", she jokingly asked me.

"Did you just joke?", I asked surprised.

"What, did you think that I'm incapable of making jokes.", she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, maybe?", I confessed. "Sorry."

"Why did you think I wasn't able to joke?", she asked curiously.

"Well, I always saw you as this serious spy/assassin that could play any role, not someone who makes jokes."

"Really? Why?", she asked.

"Well, my instincts scream at me that you're dangerous, but also attractive.", I muttered the last part under my breath.

"You didn't answer my question about knowing any vampires."

"I know there probably exists vampires in this world, but I don't personally know any. Though would you believe me if I said my actual age was 26? You know were more or less the same age.", I said with a wink. Did I just flirt with Black Widow, I suddenly felt emboldened for some reason or another, though it was gone now.

Natasha only looked at me with amusement clear in her eyes. That only made it all the more embarrassing.

"Sure.", she nodded fakely.

"So what happened with the fight, who won?", I asked, trying to switch topics.

By the way she looked at me I could see she saw through my attempt, but allowed it anyway, "Rogers and Barnes escaped by making it to the quinjet before anyone else.", liar.

"And Ant Man, did I knock him out?"

"Yeah, he went right out when you hit him.", she told me.

"Awesome. I've been waiting a long time to test out that specific move.", I said with pride, letting some smoke and ash swirl around my fingers.

"How do you do that?", she asked curiously.

"I don't really know, it just feels natural.", I told her as I compressed it into a ball, hovering over my hand.

"Why is certian spots white while the rest is black?"

"Uhm, I'm not really certian, but I think it has to do with my karma. Like if I do good things it will have a few patches of white, while doing bad things will make it red or purple or another color that I associate with evil.", I tried my best ti explain the physics behind the karma system in infamous, wich I'm guessing a part of my power is based after.

"Interesting.", she said.

"Uhm, well I'm going to check on Spider now so, yeah.", I trailed off.

"Are you uncomfortable?", she asked with a grin.

"No! It's just that I'm not used to being in the same room with beautiful women!", I said quickly, not wanting to enrage her.

"Beautiful?", she asked with amusement clear in her eyes.

It was then that realization of what I said dawned on me, "Uhm- i-I m-mean I'vegottagonowbye!", I said quickly rushing out of the room.

As I rushed of I felt her amused eyes trailing after my back.

That was weird, I just flirted with Black Widow, that does count as flirting right? I'm not sure.

Anyway, back on topic. Why couldn't I copy Wanda's power, is it that I'm unable to copy her power, or does the person I copy it from need to know me, or allow me to do it willingly?

If so I can probably just put that power in the back of my mind, cause I'm not going to be able to use it all that often.

Sigh, I need some professional help with my powers, I don't think Tony's going to have a lot of time what with all the stuff he has to do and him being pissed of at Bucky for killing his parents. Maybe I should investigate to see if there is a fantastic four in this universe.

Putting my current thoughts aside, I walked into Pete's room, seeing that he had a black eye. Why hasn't that healed yet, doesn't he have a healing factor, although a weak one.

"What explanation are you giving your aunt about the black eye?", I asked curiously.

"Uhm, I dont know yet.", he confessed. "It's so unfair, how did I get a black eye by being hit by Captian America but you get a fuel truck thrown on you but you walk away without a bruise."

"Eh, life's unfair.", I smirked to him. "But don't worry too much about what your Aunt's going to say, I'll tell her we got into a fight and while I didn't get hurt too bad, you got a hit to the face when you drove them off with my help."

"Eh, maybe she'll believe it, it's better than my excuses."

"Yeah anyway, how was the trip? Personally I had a _blast_.", he groaned at my weak pun.

"How did you do it anyway, the rocket thing?", he curiously asked.

"Ehm... well it just felt right.", I said trying to avoid eye contact. "Anyway, I'm going exploring for a bit, wanna join me?"

"No thanks, I'm still tired so I'll just stay here and sleep a bit."

"Suit yourself.", I shrugged.

I quickly made my way out of the room, walking randomly through the hallways, noting that it was large and very well furnished, it honestly felt like a sci-fi mansion. There were a few labs scattered here and there, but with few people actually here today, perhaps off duty or something.

I made my way outside and when I looked up at the height of the building, quickly decided to climb with only my strength and flexibility. I can honestly say that I climbed the building with ease, grabbing ledges and hurling myself up to quickly spin around so I could step on another one in order to jump to a railing and then continuing using my enhanced intelligence and reflexes to plot the best course and change it on the fly when necessary.

I made my way onto the roof, and I gotta say, I love the view. There was only nature for miles and no sign of pollution or erosion at all in it.

Here comes the best part, I thought quickly taking a few steps back and then sprinting forward at top speeds. I kicked off of the edge when I reached it, launching myself about about 12' into the air. Using smoke dash to emlarge my distance from the roof a further 60' I used my thrusters to stay in the air for a split second before disengaging them so that I was diving to the ground.

When I was a hairs breath away from face planting I once more used dash to lesson the momentum and when I reformed I was just standing there, relishing in the rush I got from doing stunts like that.

Okay, now that I've cleared my mind, there's a few things of importance I have to get done before we head home. I made my way back into the building heading directly for Natasha, I had memorised the layout of the place when I was walking Idly earlier. After a bit of searching I had found her room and was about to knock before I remembered that I didn't know exactly how to ask her this.

Eventually I knocked and she promptly opened her door. "Yes?"

"I was curious to know if you're going to continue to guard or monitor or whatever you're doing to my mom?"

"Yes, she's a very important scientist and I need to guard her from any attempts on her or you."

"Okay, since you're sticking around, do you think that you could maybe teach me some fighting styles and techniques on infiltration.", I asked her hopefully.

"And why do you want yo learn this?"

"Well, I figured that I won't be able to just continue relying on my enhanced attributes. Eventually someone's going to come along that's stronger than me, or faster than me, well you get the idea. As for infiltration well I wont be able to always just bust in and beat people up, some things require a delicate touch."

"That's well thought out.", she said a little surprised.

"You know, I have enhanced Intelligence as well. It's about four to five times larger than an average human.", I said with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Sure, though be warned, once you start I won't let you give up or stop.", she said with sharp eyes.

"Yes mam", I mock saluted her.

"Good, we start training once you get a good night's rest at home."

"Okay.", I agreed.

 **That's the end of the chapter, hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. Btw, if you're wondering why I'm leaving out Asher's backstory, I'm not. I'm saving it for later on where I have an idea to use it, so expect a flashback chapter one of these days.**

 **Anywho, enjoy your day/night. It's currently night here and I'm tired.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Talk with a cat

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Asher POV**

After Natasha and I agreed that she would start training me when we arrived back home, I once more started wandering around, and eventually came upon a technology lab. There were all sorts of bits and pieces of teck scattered around on the tables.

I recognized a few of the things I saw, but the rest was alien to me, I saw a few manuals on the tables detailing and explaining what everything was, and how it was used.

Curiosity took over and instead of leaving, I started skimming through it my curiosity growing with every page.

 **Timeskip to next morning**.

After reading and memorizing everything I could, wich took about an hour, two tops. I started working on my suit, wich I found in the closet in my room.

I flipped the mask inside ouout and after removing a layer(there were four) so that I could work on it and after finishing, not directly expose my skin to the wires and bits and pieces of technology.

I installed a simplified version of a hologram projector into the eyepieces so that I could see a sort of hud, minimap, faults in the suit, and after later installing something to monitor my health (heartbeat, internal organs, bones, etc.), my very own healthbar.

I noticed that I could not fit everything in the suit without making it bulky, so I searched around and found a plain black vest in wich I put the power source and scanner for the new suit. Seeing that it wasn't entirely me, I sketched the outline of a wolf's face on the back with it's eyes glowing red.

By the time I had finished it was already morning. I added some other things to the suit as well, I added some circuitry to the ends of my hands where I could, after installing some mini-tazers, send small shocks that's effects could range from temporarily stunning someone to knocking them out cold.

Satisfied with my work, and my curiosity satiated, I decided to test my brand new toys out. Quickly equipping my new outfit I took a moment to admire myself in the mirror, before I pulled my mask into place.

My eyes took a moment to adjust to the lights now inside the mask before I could see again. Now that I wasn't blind anymore I saw the small rectangular map at the bottom right part of my vision as well as the rectangular blue bar at the top left of my vision.

I made the minimap by adjusting the scanners the avengers used in their gear to not only pick up infrared, but electronics, soundwaves and magnetic changes in the vicinity by using a sort of radar like pulse to map it and then saving that details in a hard drive that's located in the suit.

Yes, I have a hybrid of eagle vision and detective vision from the assassin creed and batman arkham series games respectively.

I also made a minor improvement to my chains. I made it so that, through a complicated process, when I send a certian amount of DE through the chains, the end of it will open up in a hook, wich I could use to grapple enemies, or as a grappling hook. I also added sound dampeners so that the clinking of chain won't give me away.

I'm really going to enjoy beating someone up with this. I thought unaware of the sadistic grin spreading over my mask, showing off pearly white fangs.

 **Timeskip to after arriving in New York.**

We have finally arrived! After doing boring tours with Tony, and me being praised by him for my improvements to my suit, we didn't do anything fun!

I wanted to go parachuting, or bungee jumping or zipline, not stay on the ground and walk around the whole time. Well not the whole time, there was this huy who thought it was smart to try and rob me, he'll be okay, in a month or two. I think?

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. After arriving home and asking Tony to have my baggage delivered

I immediately made my way to the rooftops with my new and improved suit. After switching and dropping my normal clothes in my backpack I made my way through the city, doing as many stunts as I could.

Oh how I've missed this. I know it's only been a few days, but still. I think I've become addicted to doing this. Though, I couldn't care less about that.

After moving around a bit I came upon police standing outside a bank with their weapons drawn and criminals shooting at them from inside. I quickly hacked into the police's comms using the new technology I installed in my suit.

'Bank robbery, requesting backup on my position.', I heard them announce.

Hehe, finally get a chance to test my new tech. I smirked at this thought.

Quickly dashing into the nearest vent and moving along the ventilation shafts in the bank I made my way through it. Seeing that there was a robber near the vent standing guard, I swiftly dashed to him, eliminating him by sending a shock to his neck with my tazer-claws and dashing to the roof and sticking him there with a constant swirl of my smoke that remained independent of my reserves and would hold him there for about an hour.

I made my way back into the shadows and deactivating red glowing lines on my suit by forcing my DE to not surface and stay inside me.

Making my way through the bank and taking out every robber I could see. When I finally came upon the supposed boss of the operation I decided to play with him a bit and decided to reactivate the red lines on my suit.

 **Third person POV.**

A man was standing in the spotlight, surrounded by darkness and shadows.

" _So you're the bad guy robbing the bank_?", said a cheerful voice suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere.

The man jumped an started looking around, trying but failing to locate the source of the sound.

"Men, converge on my position!", he ordered through the comms.

" _That's not going to work._ ", the cheerfulness was gone now, having been replaced by an amused growl. " _I disabled them all._ "

"W-what do you mean disabled?", he stuttered out, having lost all confidence.

" _I mean I disabled them, I dealt with them, I took care of them, however you want to say it._ ", the voice growled.

"Show yourself! Stop hiding like a coward! Where are you!?", the robber shouted out, panicked.

" _Behind you._ ", whispered the voice, now coming from behind the robber's ear.

He whirled around at incredible speeds and only saw a fang filled mouth before his vision went dark.

 **Asher POV**

"That was fun so much fun, why doesn't people rob banks more often!", I exclaimed excitedly to myself.

That felt like a bonus mission in a game, the kind you like. I'm not really used to doing stealth stuff, and I may be a tad too cocky, but I think I did okay.

Anyway, I wanted to investigate wether or not there excisted a fantastic four in this universe, and although I couldn't see anything about them, I found the baxter building, wich probably means that they have yet to get their powers and form the team.

I made my way to the baxter building and soon it came into my field of vision. It was a massive skyscraper with the top floors looking as if it was expanded and you could almost see the technology in it.

I scanned the building with my suit and saw something being constructed in the centre of a very large area. It was probably the dimension teleporter thing wich they got their powers from in the newer version of fantastic 4.

I'll come back in a month or so, as soon as Doom attacks and I could help them.

Well at least I found out what I wanted, the fantastic 4 does not exist yet, but they will eventually.

I gave an exhausted sigh and started making my way back to my house. On my way there I coincidentally saw a figure making it's way across a rooftop. Chasing after the figure out of curiosity, I noticed that the figure was Black Cat and she had probably just stolen something.

I tried keeping to the shadows so that I could see where she was taking the things she stole, not out of a moral obligation, but more of a type of playful curiosity.

I failed, she noticed me a few minutes after I started trailing her. Dammit, I can't waiwait to start my stealth and espionage training with Natasha, I need to be better at this. Sure I can do good against average thugs and untrained people, but against enhanced and experts, I'm basically a noob.

"Oh, is the dog chasing after the cat.", she joked at me.

"Oh yes, as soon as I saw you I just lost my mind and went chasing after you, trying to catch the bad kitty who stole my food.", I joked back while rolling my eyes.

"Was it so bad that it actually left you speechless?", I asked curiously, seeing that she remained silent.

"No, it's just that I didn't know you could actually joke."

"Yeah well, I'm in a good mood.", was all I told her.

"So why are you following me, can't a girl have a little privacy these days.", she said with a mock glare.

"Eh, I'm just curious about what you stole and who you stole it from."

"I stole it from Fisk, and I'm not telling you what it was.", she said, getting ready to bolt incase I tried to take it back.

"Fisk, Wilson Fisk?", I asked a bit worried.

"Yes?", she asked carefully.

"Be careful.", I warned her, "Incase you don't know, Fisk is dangerous."

"Awww, you woried about little old me?", she sauntered closer to me.

"Well, maybe? I mean you're not really all that bad compared to all the other villians, criminals and thieves, are you?"

She was left stunned for a moment at my words.

"Plus, if you disappeared, which cat will I chase from then on?", I teased her before continuing making my way home, leaving a quiet Cat behind.

After arriving home and switching to my normal clothes I made my way into the house.

"Hello, mom where are you?", I asked seeing all the lights were of.

I walked into her room, seeing she was there asleep I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Goodnight mom, see you tomorrow.", I whispered gently.

 **End of chapter! Hello guys, sorry this chapter was a bit later than usual, I had to study for Accountings yesterday and didn't have time to write. About the pairings, I'm actually not sure anymore, don't get me wrong I love Black Widow, but I think I liks Black Cat more. Uh, I'll see how the story goes and yeah.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading. Enjoy your day/night.**

 **Bye.**


	10. Goblin fight

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Asher POV**.

I woke up early the next morning, it was around 5 o'clock and my mother was still asleep. I grabbed a quick snack in the kitchen before making my way out of the house after grabbing my suit.

I moved across the city for a while, not coming across a lot of criminals and altogether having a good morning. Making my way across the city, shooting myself from building to building and enjoying my freedom.

It was interrupted by an explosion. Why!? Why do I have the bad luck!? Did I catch it from Pete when I coppied his powers?

I moved to the sound of an explosion and saw a shadow flying overhead. It was a building that was on fire. When I arrived I saw Spider already there trying to evacuate the people.

I went into the building and started absorbing as much smoke as I could, so as to spare anyone from suffocating. I went through the building freeing everyone I saw from the debrees and blasting down the doors people were trapped behind.

I came out to the roof when I heard somebody cry out for help and swiftly dashed to the source. It was Felicia, dressed as Black Cat. She was trying to help someone stuck under some rubble, I quickly made my way to her and after scanning the victim to ensure that I wouldn't aggravate the wounds further by pulling the rubble off of him, I sent the tons of concrete flying by using my full strength.

"What happened?", I asked Black Cat worriedly after escorting the person that was stuck under the rubble to an ambulance.

"I-I don't know, I was moving along the building and then the floor just blew up below me. Is everyone okay?", she asked worriedly.

"I scanned the building, there were zero fatalities, 67 injured and the rest came out relatively okay.", I reassured her.

" **Yes, It's okay for now, because I allowed it.** ", a voice suddenly said from behind us.

I whirled around, changing the ends of my chains to hooks and getting ready for combat. Behind us was a man standing on a glider. He wore a green suit with golden eyes that made for a demonic visage when put together.

"Who are you, and why did you say you 'alowed it'?", I demanded.

" **That was a warning shot, and when I say warning, I mean that the next wil be much worse.** ", the man said. " **As for who I am, I am The GOBLIN!** "

"What do you want from me goblin?", Black Cat asked after snapping out of her worry for the people hurt.

" **You stole something from Fisk, I was hired to get it back.** ", goblin explained.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to stop you there, gobbie. You just injured 67 innocent people and nearly killed some as well. I'm going to have to put you down.", I said up to the goblin.

Looking sideways and giving a semi-stunned Black Cat a nod, I ran at the goblin at record speeds and pounced at him when I got within range. When he dodged to the side, I threw one of my hooked chains and latched onto him with it.

Quickly shortening the range between us by giving a strong tug at the chain, sending me flying at him, and with the other hand I punched him square on the jaw sending him flying.

Though he swiftly recovered and flew back down to me while shooting with the miniguns attached to his glider. I dodged by dashing through them and kicking him with a spinning back kick. This time not letting go of him with my chains I continued to pummel him, not giving him the slimmest chances of fighting back, though that was ruined when he sent a electric jolt through my system and knocked me away so that he could recover.

After recovering I gave a swift nod to Black Cat who was busy setting a trap while I was keeping him busy. She nodded back and we both rushed the goblin, both attacking him and assisting eachother by attacking him while the other was getting ready to attack him, not giving him a chance of counter-attacking.

As we were kicking his ass we were also forcing him to a certian direction and after we punched him in sync, he fell in a puddle that soon became a river when mini explosions knocked down a water tower on top of him and electrifying the water.

Safe to say he was out, though I had to make sure and scanned his vitals, he was out like a candle. After making sure of that I turned to the kitty who started all this trouble.

"So, what did you steal?", I asked curiously.

"Hehe, I'm actually not really sure?", she chuckled nervously.

"Huh? How do you not know what you stole?", I asked incredulously. "Don't you usually scout out what you steal first."

"Well yeah, normally, but this was different. This thing I stole could help Fisk create superhuman soldiers.", she told me.

"Oh shit.", was my answer.

"Oh shit is right."

"Does Fisk know your identity?", I practically begged for a no.

"No, why would he know it?", she asked confusedly.

"Oh good.", I sighed in relief. "Listen, you cannot have anybody else finding out about your secret indentity or the stolen goods."

"You don't want me to hand it over to you or the police?"

"Why would I want that, and the government's too corrupt to be trusted with something like this."

"I agree, how many people do you think he'll send after me?"

"He'll probably just continue sending until he has what you want, but then again maybe he'll give up.", I sighed, "Give me your phone."

"Why would I do that?", she asked, guarded.

"So that I can put my number on your phone and so that you can call me when somthing happens and I'll know about iit."

She handed me her phone and after exchanging numbers with a second number of mine(I saved my name as Beowulf) I gave her back her phone, "Don't worry about something like a tracker, I wouldn't be able to install something foreign into your phone without you noticing. If something comes up, call me and I'll be there in a flash.", I said before leaving.

I have to do a little investigation later to find out what exactly Felicia stole and how Fisk got his hands on it. But for now I've got to head home and get ready for school.

I dashed through my window when I arrived home and jumped in bed just in time. My mother walked through the door not a second later,"Wake up young man, it's time for school."

"Morning to you too.", I said sarcastically.

"So how was your trip?", my mom asked me after I got dressed in my normal clothes, today's was a white longsleeve with black jeans, black nikes and a black jacket.

"Yeah, I guess it was okay, though a bit boring at times.", I replied.

My mom looked at me strangely for a second but chose to ignore whatever it was I said wrong.

I walked to school today, having had my fill of excitement for a while, so I'll hold of on moving across rooftops until after school.

After I arrived at school I noticed that a few people were looking at me with a strange look in their eyes. I wonder what happened, do I have something on my face?

I went into the classroom and sat next to Pete, and after seeing him too looking at me strangely, I asked, "Why is everyone looking at me strangely today? Did I do something?"

"Huh, no it's not that.", he answered me.

"Then what is it?", I asked.

"You look like a goth.", he answered me bluntly.

"What!?", I nearly shrieked, "What do you mean I look like a goth?"

"Although you are not all that pale anymore, you mainly wear black and very rarely anything else.", he explained to me, and after taking stock of my current attire, he was right.

"Dammit.", I cursed.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Anyway, do you remember the fire we rescued people from this morning.", I switched topic.

"Yeah, do you have an idea of what caused it?", he asked, any playfulness gone from his voice.

"Someone attacked Black Cat, they were hired by Kingpin to retrieve something she stole from him.", I informed him.

"What did she steal?", he asked seriously.

"It had something to do with creating super soldiers.", I explained to him, "It was in bad hands and she removed it from him, she isn't really all that bad of a person."

"I know.", Pete sighed, "But still, it would be better if she only stole from the bad guys, instead of all rich people."

"How do you know about her stealing habits?", I asked him.

"I had a couple more run ins with her while you were not there with me."

"So how are we going to stop him?", I inquired, "Personally I say we go for outting the fear of me into him.", I said, letting a fang filled mouth smile sadistically.

"No! And get yourself under controll, your fangs are showing.", he harshly whispered to me.

Quickly regaining controll of myself I forced my fangs retract. "Sorry, it's gone now right?"

"Yep. Anyway, intimidation should be our last option, for now let's just take care of anyone that comes after Black Cat, hopefully he'll give up on getting the formula back eventually."

 **End of chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Anyway, Enjoy your day/night.**

 **Bye.**


	11. Slipping up

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Asher POV.**

After school I went on patrol once more but couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in the back of my head, like I've forgotten aboit something. I abruptly vame to a stop on a random rooftop, I had to start training with Black Widow today. I remembered, thinking with dawning horror of what she would do to me if I'm late on my first day.

I went all out, pushing my speed past their current limits, all so that I could arrive on time.

When I made it and saw that I scraped through by the skin of my teeth, I gave a relieved sigh.

"Alnost late on your first day?", I heard Natasha question me from the shadows.

"Yeah, but I made it?", I asked more than told her.

She smiled as she sauntered up to me. I gulped, thinking she was going to hurt me.

"Make sure not to do it again.", she said while keeping the smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am.", I answered back nervously. Now, I know this is uncharacteristic of me, but come on! This is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

"Okay, first lesson is to always keep up your guard.", she smiled as she gave a quick jab to my nose.

I could have probably dodged and counter-attacked had I been ready for it, but she caught me off guard and I suffered for it. It didn't hurt all that much given my body's strength, but hurt or not a direct hit to the nose will always disorient someone.

She swiftly used that opportunity to mount my back and execute a BJJ(Brazilian jiu-jitsu) Bow and Arrow choke. After trying to escape and getting frustrated with myself after still being stuck in the arms of a normal human, even with my enhanced strength, I dashed out of it.

"What the hell was that?", I asked with narrowed eyes, my earlier nervousness having vanished.

"'That' was your first lesson, to never lower your gaurd and to suspect the unexpected.", she explained nonchalantly.

"Are you going to teach me how to do that?", I asked curiously, to which she nodded.

"I'm just wondering, but how much will you actually teach me, and how much is it going to hurt?", I asked carefully.

"Oh, you'll find out.", the sadistic glint in her eyes gave her away.

This is gonna hurt, I thought with a silent groan.

 **Timeskip to a few hours later.**

Owww! Everything hurts. She can do a lot of damage with just her skillset alone, and I bet she held back on me.

She first beat into me the basic moves of a few different fighting styles and after that, drilled knowledge of espionage, and counter-espionage i to my head for an hour or two.

I feel so sore I could di- nope, it's gone now. Gotta love the healing factor. It's been a great help to me before as well, like when I excersise, my strength rises faster because of my muscles healing and improving themselves at a higher rate than normal, all the while keeping my lithe frame.

I could now lift and throw normal cars with some effort, and in my werewolf form I could do it like nothing and throw around 9 ton trucks with some strain.

Yeah, I'm on my way to becoming the hulk. Awesome, I wonder what would happen to my strength if I could copy hulk's power?

Pushing aside my delusions for now, I made my way through the city, looking to see if there are any crimes being comitted that I could stop. As I made my way to the busier streets, I noticed a group of people protesting, now while I normally would ignore this, the faces and masks of some heroes, including my own surprisingly, was on some of the boards they were holding up.

Finding this interesting, I moved closer to investigate, stopping on the edge of the rooftop across from them. I crouched down in a way vaguely resembling Spider-Man and activated the technology in my suit to hear better what they were saying.

"No more 'heroes'! No more 'heroes'!", I heard some of them shouting.

What the hell is up with that?

"These freaks have overrun our streets, every other day there are more of these _things_ popping up!", another one preached from the front of the crowd.

"They're demons!"

"They are the false prothets and we must take it into our hands to exterminate them!", someone shouted out.

Okay, I've had enough of this, I'm putting a stop to it.

I dashed in a staight line off of the building till I was in the air a few meters above where they were standing and I promptly fell down in the midst of them.

"Okay people, go back to your jobs and stop slandering good people.", I told them while letting smoke and ash drift off me.

"Look! It's one of the demons! He's come to stop us from spreading the truth to the people who has fallen for their lies!", someone shouted at me.

"No, I'm one of the good guys that has come to stop you from corrupting the view of heroes from others you imbecile.", I practically spat out.

"You will not force me to retreat for the Lord is with me and shall protect me!"

"From what? Me? I don't even wish to hurt you!", I exclaimed.

"You shall not decieve me with your wicked lies! Come stand up for yourselves people! We will not live under your controll!", I had to force myself not to attack him, because it would only prove his accusations to others.

"Whatever.", I spat out before making to leave so that I could go find criminals to vent on.

"Look! The coward is running away now that we have the upper hand!", the protestor exclaimed when he saw me leaving.

I froze, "Excuse me?", I asked in a dangerous tone, "Did you just call me a coward?"

"That's all that you are, acting like the place belongs to you, but you run away when trouble arrives!", when he said that, it felt like something inside me snapped.

I whirled around to face him, my mouth twisted into a snarl, showing off my pointy fang like teeth. "Listen here _human_ ,", I started walking slowly to him, like a predator on the prowl, " I am not a coward and if you ever call me one again...", I had reached him at this point, standing almost against him, my mouth next to his ear, "I'll **_devour_** you.", I finnished with a sadistic grin.

"Y-y-y-you will face justice!", he screamed before running off.

"Run run little lamb, before the big bad wolf gets you.", I whispered dazedly.

"Dude!", I looked up at the source of the voice and saw Spider, "What was that!?"

"What was what?", I asked.

" _That_ , the whole big bad wolf attitude, and what's with calling him human, like your not one yourself?", I looked at him confusedly, before I remembered what I said.

"I said that?", I asked in alarm.

"You don't remember?", he asked worriedly.

"N-no, it's just been a long day and I snapped when I heard them insulting the people who are putting their lives in the line to protect the ungrateful bastards.", I spat out.

"Okay, go get some rest and try to relax a bit ffrom now on. Okay?", he made sure I heard him.

"Yes yes, now get off my back.", I said before dashing to the closest rooftop so that I could head home.

On my way there my bad mood was worsened by Black Cat calling me and telling me that someone was attacking her again, with her coordinates sent directly after.

I hid a snarl as I made my way to her. When I arrived it was eerily silent for a second, before the walls on one of the buildings burst open with a man in a large grey robot suit in the middle of it.

"Cat! Whare are you!?", I shouted out.

"Over here! I'm in a bit of trouble here.", she exclaimed back.

I looked over to her voice to see that she was in the direction the suited man was rushing at, trapped under some rubble.

"Dammit!", I cursed as I dashed at her so I could save her before the man trampled her.

I got there just in titime and dashed with her so that we reappeared a few feet away from the monster robot thing.

"Who is this?", I asked the Cat in my arms before I put her down.

"He keeps calling himself the rhino.", she informed me as she brushed the dust off of her suit.

The rhino? Okay, I'm fighting another one of Spider-Man's big bads, Yay.

"Wait here for now.", I instructed Cat.

I dashed at rhino, appearing behind him and punching him with enough force to send a car flying, he only stumbled forward a couple of feet before he backhanded me through the wall of a nearby building.

"That hurt.", I groaned to Cat as she rushed over to help me out of the wall.

"We're going to have to work together to degeat him.", she told me.

"Not gonna argue.", I could easily take him out with my werewolf form, but I wabt to keep that as a trump card for now. "How are we doing this?"

"We have to try to overload his suit or get inside it.", she said after pondering for a moment.

"The suit probably has filters, so I wont be able to smoke him out, no pun intended.", I said with a grin towards her while we dodged another charge from rhino.

"How hard can you hit at your hardest?", she asked after another moment.

"Pretty hard, plus I've still got the cindershot that could easily blast through a wall.", I informed her.

"Okay, try to damage his suit enough so that we could use one of the large live wires to short circuit it."

I gave her a nod before dashing up to rhino and as soon as he was about to swat me out of the way, I dashed behind him, and with a cindershot charged with about a quarter of my reserves, I shot him in the back hard enough to expose some of the wiring of the suit. After wich Cat somehow got him to fall into a transformer, wich eloctrocuted him and the suit.

I ran a quick scan to check if he was still alive, and after confirming it I turned to Cat, "Thanks for that, I really needed someway to vent my frustrations."

"No problem, come back anytime you want.", she said slightly out of breath from getting rhino into the transformer.

We shared a brief chuckle, "Anyway, bye. see you again soon.", I said before returning home to rest a little bit.

"That was pretty exciting.", I thought out loud on my way back home.

 **End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Enjoy your day/night.**

 **Bye.**


	12. Savage

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **Asher POV**

After resting a bit at home by taking a quick power nap, I went to the Warehouse to do a little more testing with my powers. I contemplated all my current abilities, I have typhokinesis/tephrakinesis, a possible but limited thermokinesis, and and possibly pyrokinesis because smoke and ash originates from fire.

The typho- and tephrakinesis are smoke and ash manipulation if you didn't know, I say thermokinesis, wich is the manipulation of temperature, thanks to ash which usually has a high temperature because ash is defined as the solid remains of fire and is usually very hot.

"I wonder if I have a high resistance to fire?", I asked myself out loud. "I'll have to test that later."

I tried calling to the ash part of my powers and having never used it before, I almost gave up several times before I finally got it right. Seeing the snow like substance drift about my hands, I took a moment to admire it.

"Okay, here comes the hard part."

I tried heating up the ash by picturing a raging fire, and after several long moments nonothing happened. "Yeah, I didn't think it would be that easy."

After trying different ways to try to heat up the ash, I eventually gave up and moved on to my smoke powers.

I remember that I already succeeded in making fire using my smoke power, that one time when I did the comet drop.

I tried to replicate it, the feeling of warmth, of heat, of _fire_. I thought while closing my eyes. After a few moments the feeling of that time slowly returned, and when I opened my eyes I was greeted by a small ball of fire floating about an inch above my palm.

I smirked as I saw this, now I've basically completed the demon like powers, smoke, ash and fire.

"I'm starting to see a patern here, is my original power's affinity hell or something?", I noticed with a twitching eye, "What does that say about me as a person?"

I can be a bit sadistic at times but I'm not that bad, am I?

I tried to enlarge the flame but noticed it was consuming DE at an extraordinary rate. I quickly snuffed out the flame and went into deep thought.

 _Okay, the pyrokinetic aspect of my powers costs a lot more than the typhokinetic part does._ _I'll have to either limit using fire, or I should exercise it more often so that it would be allowed to grow._ _I'll use it to boost my other abilities for now, and when or if it gets strong enough, use it on it's own._

Huh, how awesome would it be to be able to fly around like Johnny Storm. With that image in my head I acquired new vigour to train my pyrokinesis.

 **Timeskip next day.**

I only realized that it was morning when the sun rose. I accidentally spent the whole night incorporating the new fire ability into my previous skills and got a bit carried away.

I rushed home to check if my mom had noticed that I was out all night, but I saw she was still asleep from when I had left. I gave a relieved sigh.

"Bye mom, I'm going to school.", I quietly whisper before leaving.

As I made my way to school in costume, I saw fit to play around a bit with my new powers.

I moved with bits of flame flickering across my smoke when I dashed or used my thrusters. I could now glide for longer and without losing as much altitude as before, and I could dash hundreds of feet now when I wished to do so.

It was exhilarating, moving from building to building, making impossible jumps, doing what no human ever could. I felt freedom.

But it had to end when I arrived near school. I stood on the building across from my school, getting dressed in my casual clothes. This time it was blue jeans, dark grey long sleeve t-shirt and grey Nikes.

I stood on the edge of the building, my back facing the wall, and after I made sure no one could see me, I slowly fell backwards.

The wind rushing past me, ruffling my hair and clothes, the feeling of moving quickly. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I gave a quick burst of smoke through my open palms that spun me around so that my feet were aiming at the ground and my head to the sky, I fell into a 3 point crouch.

I stood up and, after running my gaze around me to make sure I wasn't seen, headed to school.

I quickly adopted my public persona, the one which I'm coming to loathe oh so very much.

After walking into class I sat next to Pete, "This is irritating.", I growled.

"What is?", he asked curiously.

"The whole pretending to be someone else crap."

"We've talked about this.", he sighed.

"I know and I don't care. I'm a thrill seeker not a damn person to sit down and be quiet!", I stated.

"Get yourself under controll!", he harshly whispered.

I took a quick look into my phone's reflective screen and saw that my eyes were once more glowing red. After taking a moment to calm down, I saw that it faded back into reddish brown.

Now that I actually looked in the mirror at my appearance, I noted several things about myself. First of all, my eyes were now closer to red than brown. Second, my hair is spiking up as if I applied gel to it so that it stood straight up in spikes. Thirdly, my face is now sharper, almost predatory. My originally somewhat pale skin is now a healthy tanned colour.

 _Hmm, could it be that my powers are affecting my appearance?_ I thought curiously.

"Morning people. Quiet down, quiet down.", our teacher said after arriving in class. "Since your teacher for science is absent for today, you will be having phys-ed class instead.", he announced with a grin after hearing the numerous groans.

"Do we have to?", someone begged.

"Yes, now go get on your gym clothes and meet me in the gym in ten minutes.", he announced before walking out.

After everyone got dressed and met up in the gym we were instructed to start with push ups and follow with sit up.

It was incredibly easy to do, and after seeing this our teacher said, "Smith! I didn't know you were holding out on us. Why not join the football team?"

Just as I was about to answer however Flash interupted me, "Him? Please.", he scoffed at me, "As if he would be able to even closely match me."

"Wanna bet?", I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Bring it.", he smirked.

 _Oh, I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face._

"Alright gentlemen, if you're sure about this. Start with some pull ups.", the teacher instructed.

I began slowly, opposed to him who went all out since the beginning, and slowly increased the speed at what I was lofting myself at.

After a few minutes Flash fell down after exhausting himself. He looked at where he thought I would be with a superior look in his eye, which quickly turned to confusion when he couldn't spot me on the ground.

"Up here.", I announced with a smirk on my face.

He looked stunned for a while before it was replaced with anger, "You're cheating!"

"No I'm not.", I calmly said as I continued doing pull ups without a trace of exhaustion.

"Bull-", "I think Smith won this one fair and square, don't you Thompson.", the teacher asked with narrowed eyes.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, now move along to your next class, the period's over."

I released the iron bar I was hanging onto and walked up to Peter, "That was fun.", I said with a grin.

"Don't use your powers to humiliate others, it's unfair to them.", he told me with narrowed eyes.

"Even if it's Flash?"

"Yes, with power c-"

"comes responsibility, yeah yeah I know. I didn't even use my powers, I used to work out every now and then before I got my powers.", I said with a roll of my eye.

I walked off before he could say anything in rebuttal. As I walked I saw Felicia looking at me with a curious expression, so I walked up to her.

"Why are you looking at me, suddenly developed feelings for me when you saw me beat Flash.", I asked with a grin.

"No," she rolled her eyes at me, "Sorry but I have someone I like already."

"Let me guess, Flash, you're now planning to kill me because I humiliated your 'love'.", I joked.

"Oh hell no.", she groaned, "Like I would ever fall for _that_.", I held my amusement in as I saw her shiver.

"Who is it?", I asked curiously.

"For me to know and you to not find out.",she told me as she left, "Though it's definitely not you."

"Damn that's savage.", I thought aloud with a disheartened expression.

 **End of chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner but I had some stuff to do. I'm thinking of writing a Flash SI fanfiction, what do you think?**

 **Any way, hope you enjoyed the chapter and Bye!**


	13. Banishment and Awakening

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers, I solely own my OC Asher Smith.**

 **A/N: Hey guys,** **before I begin this chapter, I have to announce something, after a lot of contemplation I have decided to make this a possible mutiverse fanfiction. This decision can either make or break this story, I hope that it makes it. Btw, it's going to have a lot of anime stuff in it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Asher POV.**

Later on I started on my daily patrol of the city to see if there are any criminals I could bea- I mean bring to justice, though unfortunately there were none. It was oddly quiet today.

Taking the time to think a bit about personal stuff, I zoned out. Why am I not feeling tired at all today? I was up all night yesterday and only had a short nap before I headed out.I clenched my fists and moved my body a bit. Perhaps I don't need as much sleep as normal people anymore. Probably. I shrugged.

I've recently noticed that the spider sense ability I copied from Peter has faded, does this mean that I can only 'borrow' someone else's abilities for a short period of time? Do I need to do something more to be able to permanently keep someone else's powers?

 _Should I keep calling the energy just Dark Energy? I mean isn't it possible that it's magic? I mean isn't magic is just the manipulation of energy using the mind? From now on I'll just call it Magic or MP for convenience sake._

I quickly thought of when the next vacation is, _Uhm, summer break is about to start in a... week? I have to make plans to go to kamar-taj to see the ancient one so that I can ask her about my powers._

 **3rd Person POV.**

As wolf made his way across the city in his costumed form, smoke and ash radiating off of him, he eventually came upon some criminals that he swiftly took care of. It was addicting, being abke to do what you wanted, having this power, this freedom.

 _I'm acting weird._ he thought, _In my past life I was never like this, I was afraid of heights, I never got in fights, I was to scared to. What happened to me? Is it the power? How did I get it anyway, I have theorized multiple times that I somehow absorbed it when I was dying and it fused to my soul, but is that really true?_

He had to fight off a brief headache when he thought of that. _I have proof that the multiverse exists, I mean I've crossed from one universe to another, but does that mean that gods and demons also exists? I mean in the marvel universe alone I can think of a lot of different gods and demons that exists._

He had now come to stand still on a rooftop. _Did I maybe get blessed by a wolf god or something, Hades maybe, you know cause he has controll over hell, that includes hellhounds, maybe? That gives me all the more reason to go to the ancient one._

Wolf had started moving across rooftops again once he came to the end of his monologue. _Artemis, Fenrir, Mars, Appolo, Greri and Freki from norse?_

He began to list all of the legends and myths he could remember associated with wolves at the top of his head.

Eventually he had arrived at home and started making plans to go to kamar-taj while making up a story to tell my mother, she eventually agreed to let me go after I made up a long elaborate story about it being for school.

 **Timeskip to a week later.**

Over the past week Ash's headaches had started worsening over time as he tried to find out new ways to use his 'magic'. It took him a while to start accepting that he may be able to use magic.

As he was about to board the plane to Kathmandu wich was the place where I could be able to meet the Ancient one, hopefully. As he boarded the plane, he was assaulted once more with a migraine.

Ash had started doing research on mythologies based on wolves and associated with them. _I had recently discovered that I could understand and speak any language that I came into contact with._ Ash thought to himself, _I wonder if that would work on ancient languages, what about godly one's?_ He thought with boredom, as the flight passed he eventually started looking out the window next to him, after a few hours he saw the sea end and the land begins. Suddenly the plane started shaking, some lights flashing and the pilot's voice speaking over the intercom.

'Attention all passengers. Atteintion all passengers. Please take a seat and put your seatbelts on. Do not panick but we are currently having some trouble.'

" ** _There you are._** ", Ash suddenly heard a voice whisper to him, " ** _I have searched for you for a while._** ", the voice growled.

"Who are you!?", Ash whirled around while searching for the voice.

" ** _You human, you who has taken from me. You wish to know my name?_** ", the voice asked him curiously.

"What do you mean I have stolen from you?", Ash asked.

" ** _You... are a disappointment. I thought that I had finally found a champion, seems that I was wrong._** ", it said. " ** _For you to not even recognize the source of your powers, you are not worthy of them._** "

Suddenly a strange sensation filled Ash, the sensation of powerlessness. It filled him with dread.

" ** _You cannot even fight back? You truly are a coward, filling yourself up with fake brovado just because you took a little power, you deserve to suffer, to feel despair and finally die like the worm you are._** ", the voice was now filled with mocking laughter, wich caused Ash to be filled with fear.

"N-no!", he finally shouted out after gathering his courage, "I have changed, I am no longer a coward! I am now a predator!"

" ** _Thanks to whom!?_** ", it bellowed, " ** _You have only changed recently because my power was influencing you!_** "

" ** _Now, as your punishment, you shall be banished from this realm, never to return again. But fear not, I shall at least give you some hope for you are about to experience the Abyss._** ", the name announced how difficult it would be, " ** _For you to truly use the power you have always had, taste blood._** "

Was all Asher heard when he saw no more.

 **Scene change(The Abyss: 1st floor.).**

Asher waked up to the sound of water running in the background. He groggily sat up and shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs. When he finally looked around, he saw that he was in a cave of sorts, lying on the ground.

The cave was tall, about 4-5 meters in height and a lot more in width. The cave was illuminated by faint greenish glows that originated from small crystals that were in the roof and walls.

Ash was honestly afraid, he didn't know what to do now that the power was taken from him, he quickly scanned inside himself and was ecstatic to find that there was still a remnant of energy inside him, he chose to wait a couple hours in hiding so that it could recharge.

Unfortunately it didn't, it remained the same, a remnant, he couldn't even do a full dash with the little he had left, so he decided that he would spare it for an emergency.

He decided to do a little bit of exploring when he found himself getting hungry and thirsty. He walked to the water and there he found a body, it was a boy no older than he was with black hair and brown eyes.

The body was half submerged in the water withhis lower body in the water and his upper body on the stone floor, the cause of death was a hit to the head when he fell down.

Ash ignored the body for now, drinking a little bit of water to see if it had any negative side effects, when he found out it didn't he started gulping down mouthfulls, he didn't know how long he was down here, but he did k ow that he felt as if he had not drunken anything in weeks.

He didn't notice the miniscule amounts of blood that had mixed with the water thanks to the low lighting.

sigh*"That feels better.", he said before he got a minor-headache along with memories of being hit with a fireball and falling down a hole. "Weird, I didn't get hit by a fireball, and I'm prettu sure I didn't fall in.", he said, giving the corpse next to him an apraising look when he noticed little bits of blood in the water.

"Well, the _thing_ did say it had something to do with blood.", he muttered in disgust as he moved to drink some of the corpses blood directly.

Crash!*

After he did it he fell down while holding his head. He was suddenly bombarded with memories and feelings alien to his body.

After a while passed and he had slowly went through the memories, he had seen that this kid, Nagumo Hajime, and the rest of his class was summoned to another world by a god and had no way to go back.

All of his classmates were blessed with cheat like stats and skills while he got a synergist(Master Transmuter) one wich was fairly commen and had no combat value.

After he saved his classmates, he was 'accidently' hit with a 'misfire' by one of his classmates. And that was the end for him. He fel down here after being knocked out and got killed in his sleep.

Ash went through his gear and found his status plate, it was blank and after he dropped a bit of his blood on it, it changed to:

Name: Asher Smith

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level: 1

Class: None.

Strength: 10

Vitality: 10

Resistance:

10 Agility: 10

Magic: 10

Magic Resistance:10

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation, Language Comprehension.

 _Damn, I'm weak._ Ash thought, _This place I'm in, according to the memories, there are a lot of demon beasts here._

After he had grabbed Hajime's gloves, wich had magic circles on that allowed him to use transmutation. He started looking around more carefully now. He had moved down a few tunnels and after coming to a fork in the road, he went left. Suddenly there was a sound from in front of him.

He quickly hid behind a large rock, peeking out after a moment to see. There stood 3 wolves and a rabbit. The wolves and rabbit looked demonic, what with their savage features and the crimson lines running across their forms. Their fur was the color of white with the wolves having two tails instead of one.

Ash tought that the wolves were about to kill this rabbit, but he was wrong. The rabbit jumped at blinding speeds to one wolf, kicking and successfully snapping it's neck with a single roundhouse kick, after wich it jumped off into the air.

The other wolves converged on the rabit in an attempt to kill it while it was in the air and thus immobile, though that plan was ruined when the rabit somehow stepped on the air so that it could spin in a perpendicular manner and heel drop on one of the wolves heads, succesfully crushing it.

The last remaining wolf growled at the rabbit, ruffling it's tails and generating crimson electricity with wich it tried to shoot the rabbit with. The rabbit dodged and kickedthe wolf on the neck, succesfully killing it.

Ash tried to slowly back away, but...

Click.*

The dull sound of a small pebble dropping was heard and the rabbits crimson eyes snapped to him. Ash froze in terror as the rabbit looked at him with condescending eyes, like he was beneath it.

It jumped at him but he quickly threw up a block with his arms crossed in front of him. When it hit him, his right arm snapped and hung uselessly at his side.

"Aaaaarg!", Ash screamed in agony.

Ash lied there, cradling his arm and waiting for it to end, though it never did. When he once more opened his eyes, he saw the rabbit frozen in front of him, looking behind him he could see the reason. There stood a white bear with crimson lines running over it's form like glowing tattoos, it had dreadfully sharp claws, was 3 meter tall and it's crimson gaze was focused on the rabbit.

The rabbit, seeing that it was outmatched, tried to flee but was quickly caught up to by the decietfully quick bear. When the bear swiped at it and it dodged to the side, it suddenly started bleeding in three lines over it's body and fell cleanly into four pieces of bleeding meat.

The bear moved to eat the now dead rabbit and after it was finished in a second or two, it turned it's predatory like gaze to Ash.

Fearing for his life, he swiftly started running, he knew that it was futile, that the bear would catch up to him, but he couldn't give up, he had to live!

The bear catched up quickly and when it went in to slash Ash to pieces, he swiftly rolled to the right in an attempt to dodge.

"Aaaargh!", he shouted out when he felt a white hot burning pain at his right arm as he fell onto a wall of the cave. When Ash looked to locate why his arm was in such pain, all he saw was a bloody stump. His arm had been cut off hallfway between the shoulder and the elbow.

His desperate gaze scanned through the room and stopped at the bear eating his arm. Soon the bear would be done and would then come to finish the job. Ash started using his newly acquired transmute to make a hole in the wall big enough for him to fit.

"Transmute... Transmute... Transmute... Transmute... Transmute...", he repeated in a trance, the bigger the space was between him and the bear, the better.

He repeated and repeated and repeated until all his magic had run dry, when he gathered the strength to turn his sight to the opening, he saw the beastly eyes of the bear, tryingto kill him.

 _Why_ he thought, _Why? Why did this happen to me? I never did anyrhing wrong, I tried to do right._ Suddenly his life flashed through his mind, his life before, as a programmer, where he wasted his days away watching anime, reading books and playing games. He did once do something right though, he saved someone, once when his family took him out to the wilderness, everyone was hunted down by wolves because they accidentally invaded their territory.

 _But there was this one boy, who made it to the end, I saved him, didn't I?_ Ash thought with a smile before he passed out.

Drip-drip*

He suddenly heard as he felt his pain lessening and his magic refilling at a fast rate. He looked around and saw a darkish blue glow come from a type of ore above him. He used his now partially recovered magic to transmute the rock around it further so that he could get more of the liquid.

It sterted recovering his injuries, healing him, though it did not heal back his lost right arm, nor did it take away the phantom pains that were slowly starting.

Ash started transmuting so that he could sit straight, he made a small chamber for himself with the help of the crystal wich rejuvenated him and refilled his power.

He felt his magic growing and becoming more precise and more efficient with each time it refilled.

Ash sat down after he was done and the reality of the situation finally hit him, he was alone and likely to die. He sat with his back against the wall and with his head between his knees, wich where pulled up to his chest.

"P-please, s-somebody help?", he begged, though it reached no one.

He was afraid, the bear that tried to eat him, and still wants to, it reminded him way to much of the wolf that killed him in his previous life, the hunger and predatory look in it's eyes. All his confidence from the time when he was a 'hero' was long gone, ut was never truly his, it was the same as the power, stolen.

 **Timeskip.**

It has been a couple of days since he collapsed in the small chamber and he has hardly moved since, he has only been sustained by the healing liquid, though it could only keep him alive not ease his hunger. He wojld not die, but he would continue to suffer dudue to the phantom limb pains and the hunger pangs.

 _How did I end up like this? What did I do to deserve this?_ his mind kept repeating over and over to itself. He had recovered from drinking the healing liquid but he could still feel the pain and hunger, and it was driving him mad. He would eventually lose concious, wake up in pain or with a sense of starvation, to escape the pain, he would eventually drink the healing liquid again, and the cycle would repeat.

This repeated and repeated and repeated for dozens upon dozens of times, until after three days he decided, no more. The quickest way to end the pain, would be death, _But I don't want to die._

These thoughts swirled inside his mind, the want of ending his suffering by dying, and the subcouncious want to live.

The healing liquid's effect was wearing off, he only had two more days at best.

 **Timeskip.**

Though isntead of being weakened, he changed. He no longer wanted to die, only for the pain to pass, something dark started creeping into his mind, like mud into little cracks.

 _Why do I have to suffer like this?_

 _Why am I here?_

 _It was that god that took my power and threw me in here._

 _Why couldn't I just live my normal life instead of dying due to a kid shoveing me to the wolves when he tried to escape._

 _The rabbit looked down on me. The bear feasted on me._

Slowly Ash's thoughts started growing darker and darker, It was like black ink staining a piece of white paper. The Asher who once wanted to be a hero, corrupted into something far darker, far more tainted.

Who was it? Who forced this injustice on him? Who harmed him? He unconsciously searched for an enemy. Pain and starvation gnawed at his soul, and the darkness only accelerated his change.

"No one will save me. I'm on my own."

"If no one will save me, what should I do? How do I remove this pain?"

 **Timeskip.**

On the ninth day, Ash's thoughts made a breakthrough.

With a heart wishing for liberation from his intense suffering, his thoughts went round and round unnecessarily, his anger and hatred springing upward. It was not a mind dyed in abhorrence. It was a mind dyed black; his pain was harsh.

To break through this unfair situation, to survive, he decided to get rid of anything extraneous.

 _What do I want?_

 _I want 'Life'._

 _Who impedes me?_

 _The enemy._

 _What is an enemy?_

 _One who obstructs me, one who forces their injustice on me._

 _What should I do?_

 _I-I..._

 **Timeskip.**

By day 10 Ash was free of his hatred and anger and fear. The god that banished him here, the boy that kicked him to the wolves, the hostile demon-beasts...

To live, to survive, nothing else mattered. Ash's desire ultimately boiled down to one singular goal. It was honed like a sword, sharp, strong and with the ability to cut through all obstacles.

That was... _Kill._ Not for malice, hostility, nor hatred. Because it was necessary to live, a pure killing intent, all in order to live. All who threatened his survival were enemies, and to his enemies,

(Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill,)

In order to escape his feelings of starvation, (Kill, devour!)

At this moment, the heroic, gentle Asher who valued his friends and family above all else, the one that made friends with his hero so that the hero would no longer be alone, fell from grace. A new Asher Sm-, no, Alex Tokito came into existence that day. One that would ruthlessly eliminate all who stood in his way towards survival.

His heart, broken from despair, reformed once more. But this time it was not fragile, it was not weak, for it was reforged from the fires of agony, despair and darkness.

Alex began to move his weakened body. For the past few days he had lapped up any healing liquid like a dog drinking from it's bowl. Even if his pain and hunger remained, his body was still revitalized. His eyes shined as he violently wiped his wet mouth, and his face broke into a fearless grin.

His canines seemed warped. His expression changed suddenly, just like his thoughts. Alex rose to perform Transmute, and he once more muttered, "Kill."

In the Labyrinth, there were packs of two-tailed wolves. Each pack typically numbered four to six. Because they were the weakest on this floor, they grouped together. The group Alex saw was no exception, totaling four in number.

He cautiously observed his surroundings from his hiding spot near the wall and waited for the best hunting ground. The most fundamental method was to set up an ambush. He let the wolves wander for a while until he discovered the perfect site which had rock coverings near each corner of the room.

The moment one split away, he butchered it by crushing it between a rock and the wall. Alex salivated at the thought of his prey as the other two-tailed wolves felt something was off.

Since cooperation was their greatest tool for survival, they had an inborn link with one another. Pack mates would not be able to directly communicate with each other, but they always knew where the others were, and the others of the pack clearly knew something was wrong.

They had gathered in a group of four, but the leader could only sense three. One of the wolves had disappeared on the opposite side of the wall. It harbored doubts and stood from its prone position when suddenly it heard its pack mate scream.

A sense of restlessness was sent to all of them as yet another of the pack disappeared. The first seemed as if it had been captured, struggling to escape from something it could not get free of. The second went to check. But at that time, it struggled and disappeared as well. Confused, it quickly checked the surroundings only to find nothing.

The remaining two wolves sniffed around the area. At that moment, the ground fell and the walls grew out to cover them. As they were about to jump aside, the depressed floor reverted to its original state.

The wolves could have easily escaped if not for the fact that the situation was unexpected and new to them. The assailant had already planned for their confusion and hesitation, which provided ample opportunity to capture them.

The two wolves screamed as the walls swallowed them... then nothing was left. Alex had caught all four wolves. Fighting back with all his determination, he was able to suppress his hunger and phantom limb pains.

The healing liquid sustained him this far, and he had managed to increase his magic capacity and ability with his focused transmuting. He was faster, more accurate, and more delicate now. If he had gone out earlier, he may very well have died.

Alex had trained in a transmuted room with the healing Crystal, polishing his weapon, Transmute, even a little further. Even if he could endure the pains, they still assaulted him. The pain and hunger were what gave Alex such extreme concentration.

It allowed him to act several times faster than normal, and he could now transmute up to 3 meters away. Of course, he did not have immediate offensive capabilities that Earth Magic would provide.

He had a small container filled with healing liquid and searched for his enemies. He had found the pack of four wolves and decided to shadow them. Though he had nearly been discovered many times, he transmuted walls so they could not chase after him. The moment they had separated, he had used that wall to drag them in.

"Now, how to kill them? Transmute has no killing power, I can wait for them to suffocate, but I can't wait that long.", suddenly he got an idea.

Alex walked up to the cave wall and used transmute on it. He made a spear with a drill shaped head and a handle that can be used to grip somthing and turn it.

"Perfect, now... dig! Dig! Dig!", he screamed with madness emanating from his eyes as he used the spearhead, wich was on the back of a two tailed wolf, to drill into it by running around the whole and putting his weight on the spear.

Soon the spear penetrated and killed the wolf, to wich Alex grinned widely at. He swiftly repeated the process on the other wolves.

When he finished, he removed the carcasses and skinned them, troubled by having only one hand. His hunger stimulated his desire to consume.

In the darkness, the Green Light Stones illuminated the surroundings. A few shadows could be seen. One shadow was of a person crouching before a beast, chewing desperately.

"Agaa, guu, this is seriously shitty!", Alex cursed as he ate the two-tailed wolf flesh. It was tough, and it dripped blood as he tore into it and desperately swallowed.

This was his first meal in 2 weeks. His stomach, suddenly having meat thrown into it, was surprised, protesting in pain. But Alex swallowed bite after bite knowing this would happen. He looked completely feral. It was like a reflection of cruelty and hatred seen by any civilized person.

The cruel smell and taste made his eyes water as his sense of starvation was pleasantly healed. He did not think he could have been so happy eating a meal like this, he was in a daze as he continued.

After eating so much that his belly seemed like it would swell, he used the healing liquid as a beverage to wash his food down, when something happened to Alex's body.

An intense pain assaulted his body. Erosion. He felt it go through his body, intensifying as time passed.

"Guaa! Wh, what... Guuu!"

Excruciating pain corroded his body. Alex thrashed about on the ground. It was enough to blow even his phantom pains away. With trembling hands, Alex reached into his breast pocket and took out a stone test tube. He chewed the edge of the tube and drank the contents inside.

The healing liquid quickly went to work, easing the pain. However, the agony returned.

"Aaaaargh!! Why... it didn't help, Agaaa!", His body pulsated with pain. He could hear the sounds coming from his body, his ears ringing like a tuning fork. However, the healing liquid began restoring his body once again. When it finished healing him, the pain returned. Then he was restored again. He could not even faint due to the healing liquid.

Its healing effects were backfiring on him. Alex screamed as he floundered about on the ground. _No! I refuse to die!_ He used this to bring out the last bits of Dark Energy he had and force it onto his stump, wich made the excruciating pain even worse, he saw a miasma radiating from his stump and the flesh bubling before a clawed hand made out of black and red energy burst forth from it.

Alex's body began changing. His hair lost all color. Perhaps due to the pain, or possibly something else, his black hair common to a Japanese(wich he was half of in his previous life) quickly turned white.

Next, his muscles and skeleton gradually thickened, crimson lines emerging across his body. There exists a phenomenon known as super compensation. It is a process the body goes through when training muscles. The muscles are broken down from severe use and, in order to adapt to the strain, recover with more muscle tissue. Bones, too, restore in a similar manner when broken so as to increase their strength. This very process was what Alex's body was undergoing.

Demon meat was a deadly poison for humans. All demons had magic cores in their body, which allowed for superb physical ability and magical power. Inside Alex's body, this magic was permeating his bones and muscles.

Though the phenomenon was unclear, demons have their own unique magic which does not require aria or magic formations. Regardless, this magic power was fatal for humans. It would invade a human's body, destroying the cells from the inside out. In the past, everyone who ate demon flesh, without exception, died. In truth, Alex also knew this from Hajime's memories, but his sense of starvation completely pushed this knowledge to the depths of his mind.

If Alex had only eaten the demon flesh, he would have collapsed and died; however, he had an elixir which prevented that. It was the healing liquid (otherwise known as Holy Water). It restored his body, on the brink of breakdown, immediately. As a result, his body grew stronger at a terrifying speed.

Destruction, restoration, destruction, restoration. His body pulsated as it changed. His external appearance seemed as if it was transforming.

This was a ceremony of his weak body being thrown away, his new body reborn. Alex's screams were his first cries of birth. Before long, the pulsation stopped, and Alex went limp in exhaustion.

His hair was pure white, and several crimson lines, though not visible beneath his clothes, covered his body. They were like the rabbit, the two-tailed wolves, and the bear.

Alex's right hand twitched. His closed eyes opened slightly. His unfocused gaze settled on his right arm. He eventually scratched at the ground, clasping his fist silently. Alex opened and closed his hand many times, as if checking to see if he was alive, then he slowly stood up, confirming that his hand moved by his own will.

"... Right, I wasn't supposed to eat demon meat... I'm an idiot, but I really couldn't help it.", Alex ridiculed himself with an exhausted expression.

His sense of starvation was lost, he did not feel pain after such a along time, even his phantom limb pains seemed to have been blown away. His body was strangely light, as if filled with power. Despite being mentally exhausted due to the enormous pain he had just experienced, he was in his best condition.

He looked down at his body and saw that his muscles had developed. He looked to his newly grown arm and saw that it was behaving like a normal arm except it had claws and appeared that the energy it was made of was ever shifting. It could change shape to a certian extent, making the claws look like human fingers, enlarging, shrinking, etc.

Alex noticed that he had grown to about 185 cm in height, "What happened to my body? I feel strange..."

Not only had his external body changed, he felt something out of place within. It felt cold and hot at the same time. When he became more aware, he focused on the crimson lines on his arm, "Uwaa, nasty. Makes me feel like a demon... what a joke. Ah, right, my Status Plate..."

He fumbled through his pocket as he searched for the Status Plate which he had forgotten. Apparently he had not lost it. Alex confirmed his present stats. He also understood something about the abnormality in his body.

Name: Alex Tokito(Asher Smith)

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level: 8

Class: None.

Strength: 100

Vitality: 300

Resistance: 100

Agility: 200

Magic: 300

Magic Resistance:300

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation, Language Comprehension, Lightning clad, Magic Manipulation, Stomach Strengthening.

 _The hell's this?_

 _Magic Manipulation, was that what that feeling was just now, magic?_ _Could I be able to directly manipulate magic?_

Alex focused on that feeling and the crimson lines on his body lit up, he focused, trying to make the magic move to his hand, it did, and was sucked up by the magic circles on his gloves.

He found it much easier to use transmutation, and he could do it on a bigger scale.

Next he tried out lightning clad, though nothing happened. Sometimes it's important to have an image of what you want.

Alex imagined lightning and crimson lightning was generated from him and covered him.

 **End of chapter. Hope you people enjoyed it and i strongly recommend you read the light novel Arifureta.**

 **Thanks for reading, and Bye!**


	14. 50th Floor

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this stoy, except maybe my OC Asher Smith, now Alex Tokito.**

"Oh, I see, image is the most important part for a demon.", Alex noted as he observed the crimson lightning coming out of his left hand's fingers.

Afterward, he repeatedly discharged electricity. However, he was unable to make it launch outward like the two-tailed wolves. Rather than discharging it, he could surround his body, which was likely the reason the skill was called "Lightning Clad."

To adjust the current and voltage, he would need more practice. Finally, he looked to the "Stomach Strengthening" skill. He hoped it was a skill that would mean he would not be wracked in pain when eating demon flesh again. Even so, there was no food in the Labyrinth.

To deal with starvation or pain, it was a difficult decision, but this skill, Alex expected, would solve the dilemma. Alex took a piece of meat from the two-tailed wolves and fried it with lightning. After dealing with his sense of starvation, he did not find a need to eat anything raw again. Despite the strong smell, he endured. He made up his mind and swallowed the meat. 10 seconds... 1 minute... 10 minutes... and nothing happened.

Alex cooked more meat and ate again. However, he was not assaulted by that pain. Perhaps it was thanks to the Stomach Strengthening skill, or perhaps he had built up a tolerance. Though he did not know, Alex was happy. He did not enjoy tasting hell with every meal.

Alex set to his meal with gusto, then decided to return to his base. It was still impossible to win against the bear. Therefore, he decided to work hard on mastering his new powers. He carved the meat from the other two-tailed wolves. It was far easier than before. Before long, Alex returned to his base with the Healing Crystal, carefully putting the meat into stone containers he made.

Several days passed after Alex returned to the base, which he had spent honing his transmuting and other new skills. His skills were growing well. He had changed his 'Demon claw', what he dubbed his new claw like hand, to a human like form and wrapped it in bandages to hide it.

There was especially a significant change in Transmute.

He had developed a derivative skill, "Mineral Appraisal." This skill was something only the top tier blacksmiths under the direct control of the capital might have. Usually a magic formation larger than even an attack magic was necessary, so there were limited facilities with such capabilities to perform this magic.

However, for a person with this skill, just by touching a mineral, the stone could be analyzed with a simple aria and magic formation. This was a special derivation skill acquired not by potential but after years of continuous transmuting. Hajime immediately decided to examine the surrounding minerals. The description which showed up on his Status Plate when he used "Mineral Appraisal" on Green Light Stone was as follows.

(Green Light Stone.

A stone able to absorb magic. When magic is stored, it emits a green light. When broken, it releases the energy in an instant.)

An extremely simple explanation. But it was welcome enough. Alex smiled, somewhat intrigued. When wandering around the floor, he saw many minerals which seemed useful. Finally, he found a mineral necessary to make the weapon Alex would use as his partner from now on.

(Combustion Stone.

A flammable ore. The structural component fuels the combustion. It gradually burns until the ore becomes small and eventually burns out. There is the possibility of it exploding if a large amount is combusted at once in a sealed container, the power equivalent to a high ranking Fire Magic depending on the amount and compression. )

The moment Alex saw this explanation, a thought appeared in his mind. Combustion Stones could play the role of gunpowder from Earth. In that case, he could use his transmuting abilities to create a weapon with maximal offensive capabilities. Alex was excited.

Though it would take trial and error to make it, as well as a large amount of labor, his transmuting ability had saved him on countless occasions, and now he had a form of ammunition. Forgetting the time, Alex focused on transmutation, failing thousands of times before he finally succeeded.

With an attack that could surpass the speed of sound for a short distance, it was a modern weapon with great firepower. The barrel was 35 centimeters long and had a revolving magazine which held six bullets of Taur Ore, the hardest ore in the area.

The barrel was long and rectangular, and the bullets were made of Taur Ore with powdered Combustion Stone compressed within. He had made an oversized revolver. Furthermore, the bullets were not just explosive due to the Combustion Stone, he was able to accelerate them via electromagnetic acceleration using the unique magic Lightning Clad.

Its power was already ten times that of a real rifle. He named it Donner. He desired and felt it necessary to name his partner.

"... If it's this, that monster... I'll be able to deal with him!"

With a slight smile, Alex looked at the arm based off modern weaponry displayed before his eyes. Rather than sword and shield which were the only weapons well made in this world, using the "Transmute" skill of the common "Transmuter" job, a new weapon was born in a world of sword and magic.

(Taur Ore A hard black ore.

Hardness of 8 (10 being the hardest.) Resistant to impacts and heat. Vulnerable to cold. Becomes fragile when cooled. Binds when heated. )

 **Timeskip.**

"Blegh, even the rabbit meat sucks.", Alex complained as he ate a rabbit, the demonic kicking rabbit same species as the one who had killed the two-tailed wolves when he had first arrived.

These rabbits that had once looked down kn him, though now they were just food for him to devour. Alex had expected that the rabbit meat would taste better, but it was still demon flesh. Wich means that it was still as bad as usual.

He devoured the entire rabbit in one setting. With Stomach Strengthening he was able to eat as much as he wanted. Furthermore, Alex got far more hungry after using magic. In order to kill the kicking rabbit, he had used a lot of power.

He would not die since he had the Holy water, of which he found out the name by using Mineral Appraisal on, but he still had to use his power carefully; the sensation of starvation that had happened when he overused his power was not something he wanted to experience again.

As an aside, he had strapped the kicking rabbit. He brought it to a small river, and the moment it arrived, he shocked it with the maximum voltage of Lightning Clad.

Though it smoked from it's entire building, as expected, Alex rushed to attack it with Donner, though it missed since he had to shoot with his left hand and he was right handed.

The rabbit was about to land a kick on Alex when he enlarged his Demon hand, to about 1.5 meters long and slashed at the rabbit with his claws, tearing it into a few strips.

After he had returned his hand to it's normal size and shape, and wrapping it up in bandages again, "This is my first time eating rabbit meat... My stats are..."

Name: Alex Tokito(Asher Smith)

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level: 8

Class: None.

Strength: 200

Vitality: 300

Resistance: 200

Agility: 400

Magic: 350

Magic Resistance:350

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation: (Mineral Appraisal, Precision Transmute, Mineral Investigation), Language Comprehension, Lightning clad, Magic Manipulation, Divine Step: (Air Walk, Ground Contraction), Stomach Strengthening.

His stats went up every time he ate a demon. While repeatedly eating the same type of demon had quite a severe diminishing return, eating a new demon granted a large stat boost. Alex immediately examined Divine Step.

What he imagined first was the footwork of the kicking rabbit. His main focus was speed such that his body would be a blur. Next was Ground Contraction. He assumed it was similar to the well known high-speed movement from Earth, like flash step in a lot of popular anime.

He imagined the ground exploding from the force of his movement. He felt magic gather instantly at his feet; he took a step, creating a depression in the ground, before he vanished. The next thing he knew, he had run face first into the wall.

"Ow!? Th, this is hard to control..."

Still, he was successful. If he continued to practice, he would be able to move like the rabbit. The skill would combine beautifully with his firearm. The next skill was Air Walk. It was not a skill he could easily activate. It was not enough for him to know the name of the skill to perform it.

While tried many things out, he recalled the rabbit had made a foothold from the air and jumped off it. With that thought in mind, Alex imagined a transparent shield in the air. He jumped up to test it. He dove straight into the ground.

"Grr!"

His hand went to his face as he thrashed about on the ground, writhing in pain. He took a sip of the Holy Water to reduce the pain.

"... Well, at least I managed to do it..."

The reason he dove into the ground was because his lower body tripped over the very foothold he had created. Still, the reason he stumbled was important. Air Walk was a unique magic that would allow him to make transparent platforms in midair. He was lucky to get two unique magics in a single sitting, both derived from Divine Step.

Learning the sensation of his new skills, Alex began training. His goal was the bear. Alex would likely be able to defeat the bear by shooting it from a long distance, but he trained in case. There was also the possibility that an even stronger demon would appear. Optimism would mean death in this Great Labyrinth. Once he defeated the bear, he would search for a way out. Alex motivated himself.

In the passage in the Great Labyrinth, a shadow was moving so quickly that only a blurry figure was visible. It was Alex. He had mastered the use of all of Divine Step. He quickly flitted about the passage; using Air Walk, he created platforms to walk on and repeated this at high speeds as he searched for his nemesis.

Normally, a person would prioritize escaping this area, but Alex wanted to kill the bear no matter what. His heart had broken once, and he wanted to fight the monster who caused it.

"Grua!"

He encountered a pack of wolves; one leaped at him. He used a wire attached to Donner which was fixed to his left thigh and somersaulted in the air.

Dopan!*

A bullet propelled by Combustion Stone and an electromagnetic field created with Lightning Clad stuck true to its aim, crushing the wolf's head instantly.

Using Air Walk, he jumped further into the air, continuously discharging his firearm toward the jumping wolves. While he did not hit his target every time, his enemies had all perished before he used all the bullets in his chamber.

Alex held the barrel with his bandaged hand while he reloaded it. He continued his hunt without sparing a glance at the corpses. After killing a few more two-tailed wolves and some kicking rabbits for a time, he finally found his target.

The bear was currently feeding on a kicking rabbit that it had hunted.

After Alex confirmed that the beast was indeed his arch-enemy, he smiled fearlessly and advanced toward it. The bear was the strongest demon on this level, the master.

There were many two-tailed wolves and kicking rabbits in this place, but only one claw bear existed. It was invincible here. All the demons took caution to avoid it. Encountering it would require retreat; there were never thoughts of resistance. However, this very resistance is what it now faced.

"Yo, claw bear. It's been a while. Was my arm delicious?", Alex looked towards ths bear with a twisted smile on his face.

The beast narrowed its sharp eyes. What kind of creature stood before it? Why did it not show its back? Why was there no fear or despair in its eyes? The claw bear could only question itself in its confusion.

"This is revenge. I'll show you I'm your enemy, not your prey.", Alex pulled out Donner and pointed the muzzle at the claw bear. While in this pose, he question himself. Was he afraid? No, there was no despair there, nor did his body quake in fear. There was only the earnest desire to survive and surpass his adversary.

Alex's lips were formed into a fearless smile., "I'll be killing and devouring you."

With this declaration, he fired Donner. An explosive noise echoed as the Taur Ore bullet sped at the claw bear at over 3.2 kilometers per second.

"Guu!?"

The claw bear instantly threw its body to the ground to avoid the shot. It avoided the bullet it could not even see; its evasion occurred before the bullet had even fired. It had felt Hajime's blood lust. As expected of the master here. For a beast over 2 meters tall, it had a frightening reaction speed. Still, it was not able to avoid injury, since a part of its shoulder was gouged out, leaking blood onto its white fur.

Anger dwelt in the claw bear's eyes. It had acknowledged Hajime as an enemy.

"Gaaa!!"

It roared and rushed forward with tremendous speed. Seeing the 2 meter tall best with its stout arms spread out was an imposing image.

"Ha ha! That's it! I'm your enemy! I'm not just something for you to hunt!"

While basking in the frightening pressure, Alex did not loosen his smile. This was a turning point. Thoughts of when he lost his right arm and fragmented emotions ran through his brain.

The reason he abandoned everything was before him, and he would take it down. This was a ritual necessary to move forward. If he did not, his heart would remain weak; this was his firm belief.

The claw bear was rushing toward him. He fired Donner, aiming the supersonic bullet between the demon's eyebrows, yet the charging claw bear managed to avoid it. For such a massive figure, it had a ridiculous reaction speed.

When the claw bear entered its strike range, it brandished its claws. It activated its unique magic, causing its three claws to distort. Alex recalled the kicking rabbit which dodged, only to be bisected; rather than dodging at the last moment, he chose to step back as quickly as he could.

The claw bear's claws passed by where Alex once was. The claws did not touch the ground, yet three grooves were engraved there.

Alex dropped a 'flash grenade', that he had made with the green light stone, temporarily blinding the bear.

Alex used this moment to launch an attack by letting his Demon arm return to it's clawed 1.5 meter long form and slash at the bears arm, tearing it off and jumping away while holding the arm.

Though he felt a slash open up on his thigh, seems the bear had managed to hit him despite him trying to dodge.

Alex swung the arm mockingly before the bear, wich was now standing still and watching him with a weary expression.

"Agu, mugu, as always, this really sucks... I guess it's a bit better than the others, though?"

While he said this, Alex crouched down daringly, vigilant of the claw bear nearby. The claw bear did not move; there was no fear in its eyes. Still, it could not move carelessly with its eyesight only recovering. Alex continued to eat. Eventually, the intense pain he felt from eating demon flesh the first time returned.

Quickly, Alex pulled out the Holy Water. Though the pains were not as fierce this time, he was still unable to fully withstand it; he fell to his knee, and his face was distorted in pain. Because the claw bear was so much more powerful than the two-tailed wolves and kicking rabbits, its flesh had affected him.

The claw bear did not care about Alex's situation at all, though. When it saw its chance, it charged forward again. Alex did not move at all; he would soon be trampled by the claw bear. When their first meeting was about to be reproduced, Alex's lips split into a grin.

He placed Donner back in its holster and placed his right hand on the ground. He cloaked his arm in lightning. His most powerful Lightning Clad traveled through the liquid on the ground, ruthlessly assaulting the claw bear.

Naturally, that liquid was the claw bear's blood. Alex had used the claw bear's bleeding left arm when he tore it off and scattered its blood to the air, forging a path between the various blood pools.

Eating in battle and showing off was not something he normally did. Though he did not factor in the possibility of feeling pain from consuming flesh, Alex had intended to lay a trap for the beast. He wanted to eat the arm to anger the claw bear enough so it would rush straight at him.

Though the plan went awry, the results were fine. The moment the claw bear stepped into the sea of its own blood, the strong electric current violated its body. Every nerve was shocked, every muscle grilled. Even at full power, Alex's unique magic fell short of the original. He could not launch his lightning, and his output was only half that of the two-tailed wolves'.

At this moment, it would only work to paralyze the beast. Still, it was strong enough to vaporize a human.

"Ruguuu!"

The claw bear fell down in its own blood, its eyes still glaring at Alex. Alex looked back. Slowly, he stood up while enduring his pain. He unholstered Donner and placed its muzzle on the claw bear's forehead. His crimson eyes met the bear's own crimson orbs.

"I'll be eating you now.", With those words, he pulled the trigger. The bullet faithfully executed its master's will, destroying the claw bear's head.

The gunshot echoed through the Labyrinth. Not for a moment did the claw bear take its eyes off Alex, nor did he take his eyes of it, not even to the end. There was no sensation of exhilaration, but he did not feel empty, either.

He did what he needed to do. It was all in order to live, to earn the right to survive. Alex closed his eyes and faced his own heart. He was determined to live this way. He did not like fighting. He did not want to feel pain. He did not wish to starve again. All he desired... was to live.

He would crush the unreasonable, show no mercy to his enemies, all to survive. He would live this way... and then... return home.

"Right... I want to go back... Nothing else matters. I'll find my own way home. I'll grant my own wish. Anyone who gets in my way, no matter what, I will...", Alex opened his eyes and grinned fearlessly. "Kill."

Name: Alex Tokito(Asher Smith)

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level: 17

Class: None.

Strength: 300

Vitality: 400

Resistance: 300

Agility: 450

Magic: 400

Magic Resistance:400

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation: (Mineral Appraisal, Precision Transmute, Mineral Investigation, Mineral Extraction, Mineral Fusion), Language Comprehension, Lightning clad, Magic Manipulation, Divine Step: (Air Walk, Ground Contraction), Wind Claw, Stomach Strengthening.

 _I wonder if I could use the Wind Claw along with my Demon hand's claw so that I could be a bit better at close range._

 **Timeskip.**

"Damn, there's nothing..."

3 days after killing the claw bear, Alex had focused on searching for a path to the higher floors. He had already searched through 80% of the current floor. After eating the claw bear, his specs had risen.

There were no longer any threats here, only unexplored areas. Still, he could find nothing. No, perhaps that was misleading. Alex had found a stairwell 2 days ago, but it led downward. With a floor going down, there should also be one heading up to the surface, but it seemed he could not find it here.

If the Labyrinth did not have a path upward, then it was worth trying to make one using his transmutation. The result was that his transmutation did not work well. While he could freely use the skill on the floors, there was some form of protection at the very top and bottom of the floors. [Orcus Great Labyrinth] had been made in ancient times and was full of mysteries. Encountering something new was not unexpected.

Alex had figured out how to infuse Wind Claw into his Demon hand's clawed form, raising the damage he could do with it exponentially.

He searched for a path upward; however, he needed to make a decision if he could not find it. The decision to venture further down or not.

"... A dead end. I've looked through all the paths. What could have happened?"

Alex decided to stop looking for a path up and sighed. He advanced toward the stairwell heading further into the Labyrinth. The stairs were sloppily made. It would be more correct to call it an uneven slope rather than a set of stairs.

He looked down, only to notice an eerie atmosphere. There was complete darkness with no sign of Green Light Stone being present. It was like the mouth of a huge monster. Alex felt he would be unable to return once he went down.

"Ha! Bring it on! I'll kill and devour anything that gets in my way.", While thinking this, Alex laughed through his nose and smiled. He stepped into the darkness without hesitation.

The floor he arrived at was dark. Though it was expected, there had always been Green Light Stones present, so he had never been devoid of all vision, even if it was dim.

However, on this floor, there was no light source. He rested to allow his eyes to get accustomed to the darkness. He expected to see more, but there was no difference.

He took out his Green Light Stone lamp from a satchel he created from the claw bear's fur. It was suicidal to have light in this darkness. It would easily attract demons; however, he was clear on the fact that he would not be able to move without the light.

Alex did not want to occupy his firing hand to hold this lamp, so he fastened it to his left shoilder. He had a feeling something was shining in the depths of the passage as he walked for a time, causing him to become more cautious.

He took precaution as he advanced, hiding as much as he could as he felt an unpleasant sign to his left, he pointed the Green Light Stone lamp in that direction and jumped back as he saw a gray lizard, approximately 2 meters long, sticking to the wall, staring at Alex with its golden eyes. Its eyes were charged with light.

In that moment, "!?", Alex's left arm gave off a strange sound; it was being petrified. The lamp fastened to his arm also petrified, shattering into pieces. Surrounded in darkness, he was already immobile to his shoulder.

Alex clicked his tongue as he took out some Holy Water from his chest holster, again, made from demon fur, with his bandaged hand. As expected, the petrification halted and his left arm returned to normal.

"You did it!"

He cursed inwardly and took out a "Flash Grenade" from his waist pouch, throwing it toward the golden eyed lizard. At the same time, the golden eyes shined in the darkness. Alex quickly escaped using Ground Contraction and avoided the gaze.

The rock behind where Alex once stood changed color and crumbled as if weathered by the years. Alex likened the golden eyes to Evil Eyes of Petrification; the lizard was like a basilisk often seen in RPGs.

Alex thought these things as he pulled Donner out, covering his eyes with it as a shield. He was bathed in an intense light as his Flash Grenade went off.

"Kua?!"

For a creature which matured in the darkness, it had never experienced so much light and stood confused, causing the confused basilisk to emerge from the darkness.

Alex fired at it without a thought. He aimed well and the bullet found the basilisk's skull. Its brain matter splattered against the wall which was scorched as the bullet hit it. The electromagnetic field he created fired the bullet at such a high speed that it generated intense heat. Currently, only the Taur Ore could handle this.

Alex approached the basilisk while remaining vigilant to his surroundings. He cleaved meat from its corpse and left the area quickly. He did not feel safe eating in an area with such little visibility.

Alex pushed forward and continued his search. He searched for many hours but could not find the stairs. In the meantime, he had killed many demons and collected many ores. Since it was so inconvenient to carry everything, he created his own base.

Alex placed his hand against the wall and used Transmute. He could easily create a passage in the wall without a problem, eventually creating a separate space. Alex continued transmuting until he made a space about 7 square meter large.

He pulled out the basketball sized ore from his rucksac and placed it in a hollow in the wall. It was the God Crystal. Beneath it was a container to receive any water dripping from it.

"Now then, time for a meal.", Alex retrieved the meat out of his backpack. He used Lightning Clad to cook them. On today's menu was whole roast basilisk, a whole roast owl whose feathers could be fired out like a shotgun, and whole roast six-legged cat. Of course, there were no seasonings.

"Thanks for the meal."

After eating for a moment, pain welled within his body. His body was being strengthened. These creatures were even stronger than the claw bear. While their unique magics which were a good combination of this darkness posed a nuisance, Alex did not have much of a problem since Donner could blow them all away.

He drank the Holy Water and continued eating while ignoring his pain.

"Mugu, Fuu.~ Thanks for the meal. Now then, My status is...", He took out his Status Plate. His current stats were...

Name: Alex Tokito(Asher Smith)

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level:23

Class: None.

Strength: 450

Vitality: 550

Resistance: 350

Agility: 550

Magic: 500

Magic Resistance:500

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation: (Mineral Appraisal, Precision Transmute, Mineral Investigation, Mineral Extraction, Mineral Fusion), Language Comprehension, Lightning clad, Magic Manipulation, Divine Step: (Air Walk, Ground Contraction), Wind Claw, Night Vision, Physical Perception, Petrification Tolerence, Stomach Strengthening.

His stats had risen as expected. He also acquired three new skills. At that time, he noticed he could see the surroundings more clearly. This was something he attributed to Night Vision.

The dungeon was gloomy in general, and, on this level, the skill was a major advantage. The rest were all Passive Skills. Regrettably, he only received Tolerance from the Basilisk and not the actual Petrification skill. He was disappointed that he missed out on the Evil Eyes of Petrification.

Alex began to use Transmute to replenish his consumables. To make a single bullet, he needed intense concentration and precision. The projectile needed to fit in Donner's firing ring. He could not make a mistake when compressing the propellant. It took him 30 minutes to make a single bullet. Even with that, he thought he did well.

He admired how well a person could concentrate when in a life or death situation. While requiring a lot of time, they provided a frightening level of destruction. Even so, he did not lose motivation since his skill rose remarkably.

It was thanks to his bullet creation that he was able to remove impurities and separate minerals so easily, even fusing minerals had become easier. The only person comparable to Alex with the Transmute skill was the head craftsman in the Kingdom., of wich he knew about thanks to Hajime's memories, wich had now completely merged with him.

Alex continued working in silence. He had not advanced further down yet. He had no idea where the Abyss would lead him to, after all. When he finished, he planned to continue with his search.

His mission was to escape the abyss as quickly as possible, it was his goal. In the darkness of the Abyss, his resolute face could be seen from the pale light of the God Crystal. Except for when he needed to replenish his supplies, Alex continued his exploration.

He did not know when or where he could rest through this Great Labyrinth. The darkness no longer mattered due to Night Vision, and he was able to use his Physical Perception Skill to sense anything within a 10 meter radius.

With these skills, he was able to speed up his search. Finally, he found the stairs. He took them down without any hesitation. On the next floor, the ground seemed like a quagmire. It was difficult to move his stuck feet.

Frowning, he created platforms to walk on with Air Walk and continued his search. Alex checked the surrounding minerals with Mineral Appraisal and found something interesting.

(Fulham Ore.

A shiny black ore. When melted, it becomes tar-like. The melting point is 50C. In its tar form, it ignites at 100C. Heat from the ignition can reach 3000C. The burning time is dependent on the amount of tar.)

"... No way.", Alex had a stiff smile as he lifted his foot. He stepped on the tar-like substance on the floor a few times and watched it drip from his boots.

This tar-like substance covered the entire level.

"I, I can't use my gun...", Though he did not believe his gun could produce 100 C in heat, he did not want to risk the temperature of 3000 C enveloping the entire floor. Even with Holy Water, he was not sure he would survive.

"I can't use my rail gun or Lightning Clad, either.", Donner was a powerful weapon. Even without electromagnetism, it produced enough power from the Combustion Stone.

At least, it was enough against the normal demons. Against the 'normal' demons, the ones not in this dungeon, it would likely be enough for him to use the weakened Donner, and it may have even been able to damage the Behemoth, the demon that caused Hajime to fall into the abyss.

Demons in the Abyss, however, were abnormal. The demons in the higher floors were simply animals in comparison. Would it be possible for him to defeat the demons on this floor with his handicapped?

As this uneasy thought circulated through his mind, the corner of his lips went up.

"Fine. I'll just use my Demon arm and Wind claws. It doesn't change what I need to do. Just kill and devour."

Alex continued his exploration after sealing his Rail Gun and Lightning Clad.

He eventually caught sight of a three-way intersection. He took the left passage to check the nearby walls. At that moment,

Kachin!*

A shark-like demon jumped from the tar, displaying its huge mouth lined with sharp teeth. It closed its gaping jaw as it aimed at Alex's head. Alex quickly bent over to dodge the attack, but he still shuddered.

 _Physical Perception didn't pick it up at all!_ thought Alex alamed, since he had obtained the skill, he had been using it constantly. It should have picked up any monster within a radius of 10 meters of him; however, the shark remained hidden the entire time.

The shark, having missed Alex, returned to the tar silently, all signs disappearing.

 _Shit! I really can't sense it!_

Alex ground his teeth at this incomprehensible state of affairs. He quickly stopped to use Air Walk. As if aiming for that moment, the shark jumped out again.

"Don't underestimate me!", Alex fired at the shark which was in midair as he jumped and somersaulted. The bullet tore through the air as it headed toward the shark's back.

However, "Shit! So this is how it's going to be!"

The bullet was like rubber to the shark and only dented its scales. The scales themselves were able to mitigate physical impact."Guu!"

Using its momentum, it jumped into the tar. The shark flipped over and aimed where Alex was going to land. By twisting his body, Alex managed to avoid the attack, though it still tore at part of his flank. Alex fell into the tar from the shock and quickly stood back up, jumping into the air. His entire body was covered in the black tar. The shark emerged from below and gnashed its jaws together before moving back into the tar.

He stood in a slightly hunched over position, reverting his Demon arm to it's 1.5 meter claw like state and infusing Wind Claw into it. He waited for the shark to once more appear, and when it did, he thrust his Claw into it's head wich destroyed its brain and instantly killed it.

"Let's find out why I couldnt sense this guy."

Alex Locke his lips as he used his Claw to cut open the shark and take out it's flesh. He devoured it and after the pain had passed, he looked at his stats...

Name: Alex Tokito(Asher Smith)

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level:24

Class: None.

Strength: 450

Vitality: 550

Resistance: 400

Agility: 550

Magic: 500

Magic Resistance:500

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation: (Mineral Appraisal, Precision Transmute, Mineral Investigation, Mineral Extraction, Mineral Fusion), Language Comprehension, Lightning clad, Magic Manipulation, Divine Step: (Air Walk, Ground Contraction), Wind Claw, Night Vision, Physical Perception, Petrification Tolerence, Presence Interception, Stomach Strengthening.

Alex continued searching for the stairs that leads to the next floor.

Alex continued exploring the Great Labyrinth. Since the level filled with tar, he had advanced 50 floors deeper. Since Alex lacked a sense of time, he did not know how much time had passed, but he was making progress at an astonishing speed.

He had encountered desperate struggles and powerful demons, battling for his life countless times. One level had a thin poisonous fog covering the entire region. There were a 2 meter frogs (rainbow colored) which spit poisonous phlegm at him and moths which spread their scales to cause paralysis (they looked like MOthra.) If he had not had Holy Water, he would have died simply from being on the floor.

The iridescent frog's poison was an agent that caused the nerves to burn in pain, comparable to the pain he felt when he first ate demon flesh. If Hajime had not placed a small chewable container filled with Holy Water in his molars, he would not have survived. The stone container was made thin using transmutation so it could easily be crushed. He was happy he prepared it for emergencies.

Naturally, he had devoured both creatures. He had some resistance to eating the moth, but he could only endure since his purpose was to strengthen himself. Alex was a little mortified that the moth tasted better than the frog. Another floor appeared to be a dense jungle despite it being an underground dungeon.

It was terrifyingly dense and sultry, making it extremely unpleasant to be in. The demons of this floor were large centipedes and trees. As he traversed the jungle, the huge centipedes fell from atop the trees, giving even Alex goosebumps. It was too disgusting. Furthermore, the centipedes would split into different sections to attack. It was like seeing thirty black demons in the kitchen appearing all at once.

Alex tried to repel their numbers with numerous shots from Donner. Still, it took time to reload, so he began tearing them apart with Wind Claw. He fought desperately, using kicks he was unaccustomed to. Because of this, Alex decided to find some way to quickly reload and practice his kicking technique as well as finding a way to use his claw in a quicker way.

His entire body was covered in the purple body fluids of the split centipede. As for the tree demons, they were like Treants from an RPG. Their underground roots would thrust out from the ground and its vines acted as whips. However, the largest problem when dealing with the treants was not these trivial attacks. When they were in trouble, they would hurl red fruits on their heads.

Though it lacked any offensive ability, it was a decoy used to escape. At one time, Alex thought to experiment and ate one, becoming stiff for a few dozen minutes. Still, it was not poisonous and was rather delicious. It was sweet and red like a watermelon. It was not like an apple at all.

The unpleasantness he felt from this floor was blown away in an instant. Even thoughts of getting out of the Labyrinth disappeared temporarily. It was a food other than fresh meat after many days.

Alex's crimson eyes had completely become those of a hunter, and he used all his strength to hunt the treants. By the time he was satisfied and about to continue with the Labyrinth, he had almost completely annihilated the treants.

He had also discovered that he was capable of absorbing a demon's magic core by using his Demon arm to crush it and then drain all of the energy, wich allowed his magic to grow quickly.

With that said and done, he continued advancing until he had gone through 50 floors. Still, there was no sign of the end. As an aside, Alex's stats at this time were as follows.

Name: Alex Tokito(Asher Smith)

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level:49

Class: None.

Strength: 1010

Vitality: 970

Resistance: 960

Agility: 1040

Magic: 980

Magic Resistance: 980

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation: (Mineral Appraisal, Precision Transmute, Mineral Investigation, Mineral Extraction, Mineral Fusion, Transmute Reproduction), Language Comprehension, Lightning clad, Magic Manipulation, Divine Step: (Air Walk, Ground Contraction, Grand Kick), Wind Claw, Night Vision, Far Sight, Magic Perception, Poison Tolerance, Paralysis Tolerance, Physical Perception, Petrification Tolerence, Presence Interception, Stomach Strengthening.

Alex sat in a base he made on the 50th floor, training his transmutation ability, kicking techniques, use of his claw, and improving his firearm aiming. He had already discovered the stairwell down, but there was a separate place here. It was an indescribably eerie space.

There was a solemn, majestic set of double doors, 3 meters in height. On each side of the door was a sculpture of a one-eyed giant enshrined in the walls; only their upper bodies were sculpted. Chills ran down his entire body the moment he set foot there.

For a moment, he had a dangerous feeling. He began preparing his equipment, not intent on avoiding it. This was a 'change' at last, so he could do nothing but examine it. Hajime felt both expectation and repulsion at the same time. If he opened the door, he was sure a disaster awaited him. However, it was a new sensation in this Great Labyrinth.

"Its like a pandora's box, though hope may not exist."

 **Enf of chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the it.**

 **Bye.**


	15. Golden Blood Sucking Princess

Chapter 15

 **Well people, I guess I fucked this up.*Shrugs, I mean I was planning to do the losing powers part and gaining new ones for a while, and I really like mutiverse stories, so I saw that as an opportunity, sorry if I ruined the fic for you. Eh, maybe there'll be someone who likes it. Plus I really like Arifureta, and yes, I did kill off Hajime, because well, I wanted my OC to go through what he did and make a oc x Yue pairing, and that was the way I thought of doing it.**

 **And yes, Alex is half-japenese and half-american if you were wondering. For the poeple who stuck around to read this, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story, except my OC Alex Tokito.**

"It's like it's Pandora's Box... except that hope might not exist in it, thought."

Alex currently possessed weaponry, martial arts, and a variety of skills. One by one, he confirmed they were all in perfect condition. When he finished his task, he unholstered Donner.

He gently closed his eyes. He had built his resolve already. Still, it was not bad to reinforce it. Alex looked to himself and made an oath.

"I will survive and become strong, so that no one will ever be able to mess with my life like that god had before. Those who obstruct me are enemies. And to all enemies... Kill!"

Alex opened his eyes and a daring smile graced his face. Vigilantly, Alex approached the doors and advanced, arriving there without incident. As he approached closer, he could see many more beautiful decorations adorning the doors. At the center, two magic formations were drawn in recesses.

"I can't understand this at all. Hajime had read a lot about this stuff, but I can't recall anything about these specific one's. Older type maybe? Or am I busy losing the memories I took.", a quick recap of Hajime's life proved the latter incorrect.

He knew a lot about this stuff because Hajime, the person whose memories he stole when he arrived here, was average. He was called incompetent, so he placed emphasis on studying and obtaining knowledge over improving power.

He started study the inscriptions, though he couldn't understand it.

Sigh* "It can't be helped, I'll have to go with Transmute like usual."

After he had tried to pull and oush the door with all his effort, he decided that like usual, he would use Transmute to force his way in. He placed his hand on the door and started.

However,

Zzzzt*

An electric discharge ran through the door onto Alex's hand, blowing him away slightly and causing smoke to rise from his hand. He swore as he quickly gulped down some Holy Water, wich caused the pain to fade away.

Rumble!*

Suddenly, two decorations flanking the door, wich featured a Cyclops like creature, started to move. The giants slowly emerged from the wall, their grey color turning to a green skin when they fully emerged.

4 meter long sword suddenly appeared in their hands. They turned towards Alex when they had finally freed their entire body from the wall.

They were about to attack but were quickly caught off gaurd when the one to the right's head burst open due to a bullet fired by the mini-railgun known as Donner.

The one to the left just stood in stunned silence as it watched it's comrade fall lifeless on the floor.

"I apologize, but I am not a hero, so I will not wait for you to finnish your introductions."

He was like a demon, though it's only natural. They say you are what you eat and given what he's been through, it was mostly on reflex that he had shot it.

Before the remaining cyclops could do anything further, Alex pounced to it, using his now enlarged Demon claw to rip it to shreds, though it only bounced harmlessly off the skin.

"The hell?"

The Cyclops had now recovered and swung it's sword at Alex, wich he dodged by using Ground Contraction and Air Walk together. Next Alex once more pounced to the Cyclops, though this time he aimed for it's eye and stabbed right through into it's brain, killing it instantly.

After he flung the bodily fluids off his arm and once more covered his arm in bandages (he figured a way out for the energy to flow over the bandages, wich means that he could keep using it without having to reapply the bandages, since they would stay in the same form.), he decided that he would devour the flesh after he found out what was behind the door.

Though he saw two empty hollows inside the magic circles that he had not noticed before, after a moment's thought, Alex dug out the migic cores of the two gaints, wich were about the same size as the hollows on the door.

After he pushed it in, it was a perfect fit. Crimson light gushed out of the magic cores and found their way into the magic formations. The formations lit up in crimson light and after the doors opened, it spread throughout the walls on the inside of the room.

After waiting a moment to let his eyes recover, Alex peered into the room, his Night Vision activating, since there was no source of light in the room except for the light that came in from behind him.

Inside were two rows of pillars and stonework like glossy marble that would nit lose out to any church. A large stone cube was in the centre of the room, reflecting the oncoming light, giving it luster.

Alex stared at the cube when he noticed that something seemed to be sticking out of it's centre.

He opened the door up wider so that more light would shine in. Though he made sure that the door would not suddenly close like in a horror movie.

However, just as he was about to transfuse the floor to block the door, the thing sticking out of the cube suddenly moved.

"...Who?"

The voice was husky a husky voice belonging to a frail girl. Alex stared at the cube in surprise, the thing thatnwas sticking out of the cube was moving, now with the light shining on it, it could finally be seen.

"A... human?"

The 'thing' was a person, a girl. Only her face could be seen, as every other part was buried inside the cube. Her long, fair hair hung down, making the girl look like a ghost from a certain horror film. Red eyes exposed themselves from the gaps of her hair, like the moon hidden by the clouds. From her appearance, she looked to be around 12, 13 years old. Despite her dangling hair looking haggard, she was still beautiful.

Alex stiffened. Her red eyes stared at his own crimson orbs. Taking a deep breath and repeating his goal to escape, he spoke with a determined expression.

"Sorry, my mistake."

As he said this, he quitly walked out and started closing the door, wich was heavy and took long. The fair haired, red-eyed girl panicked and tried to stop him. Her voice not used for years and could only be described as a mutter...

But even so, it still conveyed her desperation.

"W-wait! Please! Save me!"

"Nope."

Alex said as he continued to close the door, he had really become a demon.

"W-why? I'll do anything... so please..."

She was desperate, Alex noted, although he could only see her head, it was clear what her emotions were. Alex responded gloomily,

"Listen, we are deep in the Abyss. I can't possibly release someone who was clearly sealed here, it's definitely dangerous. There is nothing else here except the seal, and nothing to help you escape, so I can only assume that you are dangerous and sealed here for a reason."

The him from before the Abyss, the him who had wanted to be a hero, would have tried his best to save her, but that was before he changed.

Being refused so coldly, the girl was desperate and rose her voice,

"No! *hic*... I-I'm not bad! No Please! Don't leave *hic*..."

Alex ignored her and continued closing the door, if he had closed it a little bit faster, he might not have heard.

"They- *hic*... They betrayed me..."

Alex felt something inside him stir, the memories of Hajime falling into the Abyss due to his classmate batraying him, along with the emotions.

 _Why do I feel sympathy? It's not even my memories, or is it? I can remember all the times in his life and I can feel the feelings from them._

The door remained frozen, an inch from closing, for a few seconds before it was pushed open by a sour looking Alex.

He had no intention of helping her, there must've been a valid reason for her being sealed here, but as soon as she said those words, he lost the internal battle he was having.

"What do you mean you were betrayed, what reason was there for sealing you? Why not just kill you."

Alex asked as he walked to stand in front of her.

The girl was stunned when Alex walked back up to her. Through her abundant dirty hair, her red eyes stared at him. Alex was getting irritated by the lack of response.

"Are you listening? If you won't talk, I'm leaving."

"I'm an Ancestral Vampire... I was given great power... and I used it to work for my country. But... one day... my retainers all told me I was unneeded. My uncle... became King... I was fine with that... but I was a danger to them because of my powers... They couldn't kill me... so they sealed me... in here."

She spoke desperately , her mouth drying out bit by bit. Alex groaned upon hearing the story, it was certianly filled with drama.

"You're royalty of some kind?"

He asked, to wich he got a quick nod.

"What do you mean that you couldn't be killed?"

"...Automatic Regeneration. Injuries heal immediately. Even decapitation."

"That's amazing, is that all?"

"No... Magic Manipulation... Don't need a formation."

Alex understood that, he only got magic manipulation after he survived eating a demon. According to Hajime's memories, all humans and demi-humans needs a chant or magic formation to use. The only reason that he had not learned magic yet was because he didn't have a way to learn it.

"...Help me..."

She pleaded once more while Alex was thinking. He looked at her for some time until eventually he scratched his head out of frustration and placed his hand on the cube she was sealed in.

"Ah"

The girl noticed his actions and the meaning behind them while Alex ignored them and focused on his stolen magic.

Crimson energy was radiating off his body, after eating demons and absorbing their magic cores his magic had grown denser and stronger. But the cube resisted his efforts, it was like bedrock at the top and bottom of each level. Since the cube was not completely immune to his efforts, the area around the cube slowly eroded.

"Damn it's resistant. But if it's me like I am now!"

Alex used more magic, and more and more and more! Until it finally breached the cubes defences and it began to tremble. He poured all his magic in now, no other mage would even be able to use the amount of magic he was currently using. The crimson light grew brighter, untill the cube couldn't take the pressure anymore and slowly melted away.

She was being released from her shackles little by little. Her chest was bare, her waist, arms, and thighs appeared, no different from the day she was born. Though she was emaciated, she still had a mystical beauty to her. She dropped down after her entire body was set free.

She lacked the energy to even stand. Alex also sat down, his shoulders heaving and his breathing deep. A heavy sense of fatigue hit him with his magical reserves emptied out.

With his wild breathing and shivering hands, he reached out for the houly water with his normal hand, but the girl stopped him, clenching his hand. It was a hand that lacked power, small, trembling. Alex glanced at her to see her staring at him.

Her face was expressionless, but her eyes told him everything. With a small quivering voice she clearly said, "...Thank you."

Deep within the blackened heart, a small light had started growing. How much time did they stay like that, with her holding his hand? Alex did not know. While she held his hand Alex went through Hajime's memories, to see if he knew anything about vampires. And according to it, vampires had died out several centuries ago.

He noted that when she spoke, her expression did not change. She had long forgotten how to express her emotions to others. She had spent centuries here alone in the darkness. Furthermore, she had been betrayed by those she trusted. It was a testament to her fortitude that she did not go insane.

Perhaps it was because of her Automatic Regeneration she mentioned before. If so, it truly was torture. She was not allowed to even go mad. A wry smile appeared on Alex's face after he drank some Holy Water using his bandaged arm.

"... Your name?", The girl whispered to Alex. Alex finally noticed they had not introduced themselves.

"Uhm, Alex Tokito. Yours?"

"Alex, Alex.", she muttered his name again and again, as if etching it into her heart. She responded after thinking for a moment. "A name, give me one."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? Do you have amnesia?", Alex asked her because she had been imprisoned for so long, but she simply shook her head.

"No need for my old name. The name Alex gives me is good."

Sigh.* "Even if you say that...", she was likely going through the same thing when Alex changed. She was throwing away her previous self so she could live a new life with new values. Alex had changed due to his pain, hunger and fear, but she wanted to change of her own free will.

The first step in doing this was to get a new name. The girl looked at Alex expectantly. Alex scratched his head, understanding that it could not be helped. After a bit of thinking, he told her the name he thought of.

"How about 'Yue'? I don't have much sense for naming, so I can think of something different one..."

"Yue? Yue... Yue..."

"Yeah, in my father's homeland, Yue means 'Moon'. When I first entered the room, I thought your eyes shining through your hair looked like a moon floating in the night... how is it?"

The girl was surprised by his response. As expected, her face remained expressionless, but her eyes were shining with joy, "... Mm. I'm Yue now. Thank you."

"Yeah. For the time being..."

"?"Yue released her hands from him and looked at Alex. He took his overcoat off and gave it to her. He was now dressed in a black button up shirt that had silver lining in the middle and collar, along with what was once white pants, now a gray color. They were all torn in some places with some blood stainstaining it.

"Wear this. You can't stay naked forever."

"...", Yue took his overcoat on reflex and looked at herself. She was completely naked. Everything was completely exposed, so she quickly wrapped herself in his coat, turning bright red. She looked up at him and muttered.

"Dirty."

"...", Alex chose to stay silent, since saying anything would only be digging his own grave. Yue happily wore his overcoat. Being only 140 centimeters tall, it was too large for her. Her hands held the hem of the coat as she had a pleased expression on her face.

When Alex drank the Holy Water his vitality was restored and his brain was functioning at full capacity. Using Physical Perception... he froze. There was a powerful demon in the immediate area. It was... right above them!

Alex noticed its presence the moment it dropped from the ceiling. With every ounce of effort he could muster, he picked Yue up and used Ground Contraction. Looking back to where they were, he could see a large creature.

The demon was 5 meters long, had four large scissor-like arms, and eight legs. A sharp stinger was present at the tip of each of its two tails. It was more wise to think of them as poisonous. Feeling the strength clearly different from the other demons he had faced thus far, Alex began sweating. He had not caught it with Physical Perception when he entered the room. But it was present now.

The scorpion was released after Yue was freed from her seal. It was a last resort to prevent her escape. If he had left Yue by herself, he could likely have escaped. He glanced at the girl in his arm. She was earnestly watching him, not minding the scorpion. Her eyes were calm like a water surface; she had resolved herself.

Her eyes eloquently conveyed her feelings. Yue entrusted her fate to Alex. The moment their eyes met, the corners of his lips rose and his usual fearless smile returned. Alex, who did not care for others, felt sympathy for Yue. Light still remained in his mostly broken heart. For this girl who was once betrayed, he would devote himself.

If he could not respond to her pleas, he would be a disgrace of a man. "Bring it on! Try to kill me if you can!"

Alex quickly took the Holy Water out of his pouch, embraced Yue, and gave it to her to drink as he perched her on his shoulders.

"Umu!?"

The Holy Water flowed into her body from the test tube container. Her eyes watered having been force fed an unknown substance, but what surprised her most was that her vitality was being restored. Alex moved Yue from his shoulder to his back with his normal hand. Her feet were still weak, but she would soon recover. He did not want to fight while protecting her.

"Hold on tight, Yue! This is going to be a tough ride!"

While her body was still far from top condition, but she used what little power had returned to hold onto Alex.

The scorpion screeched as it advanced toward them. Alex, feeling Yue grip his back, smiled boldly, "If you're going to get in my way, I'll just kill and devour you!", he declared before firing Donner at the scorpion.

The scorpion fired a purple liquid from the needle on it's tail in retaliation, to wich Alex dodged to the side. Where the liquid had landed, the floor desolved underneath, it was acid.

After taking stock of his surroundings, Alex aimed Donner and after using Lightning Clad tso that he could electromagnetically propel the bullet, he fired.

Dopan!*

The bullet traveling at 3.9 kilometer per second smashed into the scorpions head and exploded. Alex could feel Yue's astonishment from his back.

With a weapon she had never seen before, he fired a,flash of light. There was no signs of magic. Rather, it seemed like thunderwas running through his right hand without the use of magic formation or aria. In a word, Alex was like Yue, able to manipulate magic directly.

They were the 'same', and they were both in the Abyss. She ignored the scorpion and focused only on Alex.

Alex continuously moved around with Air Walk. He had a never-before seen grim expression on his face. With Physical Perception and Magic Perception, he could see the scorpion had not moved at all.

The needle on one of its tails was aimed at him. The tail swelled for a moment, discharging a needle at tremendous speed. When Alex was about to dodge, the needle exploded like buckshot.

"Gu!", Alex groaned as he emptied Donner, swept away with Strong Leg, and cleaved the surroundings with Wind Claw. Even under such pressure, he was able to get shots off with Donner.

After firing Donner, he threw it into the air and hurled a grenade from his pouch. The scorpion endured the attack from Donner. It prepared to unleash its acidic needle once again. But before then, a grenade about 8 centimeters in diameter exploded nearby.

The grenade scattered burning tar on the scorpion. It was an Incendiary Grenade. The reagent used to cause the scorching was the Fulham Ore Alex had found long ago, able to spread flames at 3000 C. Using this chance, Alex landed on the ground and quickly reloaded Donner.

The tar had burned through, and smoke came off the scorpion's body. It was damaged, but it was also enraged. It screeched. Using its eight legs, it rushed forward fiercely with a scream. The four arms it possessed stretched forward and shot toward Alex and Yue like a cannon.

He escaped from one arm with Ground Contraction and jumped away from another with Air Walk. The third attack he parried with Strong Leg, but his posture was thrown off, allowing the fourth arm to approach. Suddenly, his bandaged arm enlarged into his Demon claw, wich he used to hit the scorpion's arm and twist away from it.

These movements put pressure on Yue, but she was able to tolerate them and held on. While in the air, he jumped on the scorpion's back, using his Wind Blade infused Demon claw to get a grip on the scorpions's shell. Alex was able to balance himself and fired railgun Donner at point blank range.

Zugan!!*

A terrible explosion ripped through the area, slamming the beast into the ground.

However, only its shell was scratched, no true damage had been done. Clenching his teeth, Alex prepared Wind Claw with Donner, since he was using his claw to grip the scorpion's shell.

When his ability clashed with the scorpion's armor, he was still unable to surpass its shell. Fed up with this, the scorpion fired numerous needles at its back.

Alex immediately jumped aside and fired at the needle tip which was launched. The bullet hit the tail, forcing it to the side. Even so, there was no damage to its shell. He was lacking in offensive power.

The demon's four arms began attacking Alex again like a storm. In desperation, Alex quickly jumped back while throwing an Incendiary Grenade. Once again, the tar scattered over the scorpion, but this would only delay its movements.

When he was thinking about what to do, he heard an unprecedented scream from the scorpion.

"Kiiiiiii!!", Chills ran through his body and he immediately retreated with Ground Contraction; however, he was too late.

The surrounding terrain wavered as countless splinters were shot up from the ground.

"Damn it!!", It was a complete surprise. Alex desperately escaped into the air, but he had to twist his body to protect Yue from the incoming attack. He was able to dodge in the end with Donner and Strong Leg, but this gave time for the scorpion to prepare its next needle acid attack again.

Alex went stiff. With its preparations complete, the scorpion fired off its acid needles from both tails. Alex steeled himself. In this situation, he could only clench his teeth. He crossed his right arm and left arm, his right one covering a lot because it was a lot more wide than the other, to defend his vitals while dodging with Air Walk as much as possible.

He used Donner to defend his body, and strengthened his body as much as he could by manipulating his magic to tighten his muscles. Next, sharp needles deeply pierced into Alex's body.

"Gaaa!!!", Though he screamed, he had managed to avoid any fatal wounds. Because Yue was on his back, he had done his best to catch the needles so they did not pierce through his entire body.

Alex was blown away by the impact and rolled on the ground, intense pain assaulting his body. Yue was flung away from the shock.

With needles in his body, Alex endured the pain and took out a Flash Grenade and lobbed it at the scorpion. It drew an arc and exploded right before its eyes.

It screeche. Blinded by the sudden flash of flight, the scorpion instinctively drew back. Because it had been monitoring Alex's movements visually since the beginning, throwing this out was the right thing to do.

Alex pulled the needles out of his body and consumed the Holy Water in his molar. A groan leaked between his clenched teeth. Despite the pain being large, it was not enough to break him. Alex looked for Yue as he pulled out the needles, but she had found him first and approached.

"Alex!", Yue ran up to him anxiously. Her expressionless face was gone; she was close to bursting in tears.

"I'm fine. His armor is too hard, though, I can't think of a strategy... His four arms cover his mouth and eyes, too... maybe a kamikaze attack?", Despite Yue's worries, Alex continued to mull over the fight.

She looked at Alex, about to cry, "... Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you just run?", If he left her, he might escape. Yue brought up the topic because she knew it was possible. However, Alex only looked at her skeptically.

"What are you saying? Just because a strong enemy's showed up, you shouldn't be giving up.", Alex, in order to survive, was willing to do anything. He would bluff, lie, perform surprise attacks, commit foul play, whatever he needed. His fight with the claw bear was the only exception.

Otherwise, he felt fair play was a pointless thing. This was neither the time nor place for such naive thoughts. There was no need for guilt, only the desire to live. Still, he was not going to allow himself to become heartless.

He still had his humanity. He remembered it. What reminded him, what let him regain this, was Yue. For that reason, he had no choice but to save her. She entrusted herself to him. The moment he accepted that, he could no longer be heartless.

Yue nodded at him, understanding more than he had said, and embraced him.

"O, oh? What's wrong?", This was not the situation or time for doing this. The scorpion would recover soon. His wounds had healed, but he needed to prepare for the upcoming combat. Yue did not care and placed her hand on his neck.

"Hajime... Trust me.", Yue kissed the nape of Alex's neck.

"!?", No, it was not a kiss. He was bitten. Alex felt pain in his neck as well as discomfort as power was being drained from him. He tried to shake free, but recalled Yue had introduced herself as a vampire. 'Trust Me' -- it was frightening when a vampire said that before she sucked his blood; even so, he could not just run away or complain. Alex smiled bitterly and supported Yue by embracing her.

For a moment, Yue trembled, but she soon buried her face deeper into his neck and hugged him tightly. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought she was happy.

Screech!*

The scorpion's call echoed. It recovered from the flash grenade. Waves in the ground began forming around them. This magic was likely a unique magic that allowed it to manipulate the terrain.

"But that's my forte as well.", Alex put his right hand on the ground. The waves stopped 3 meters from him as a wall of stone enclosed the two. The conical spears assaulted the two from all directions only to be stopped by his defensive wall.

Each time the splinters hit, the wall broke, but Alex replaced it immediately. As for scale and strength, the scorpion was beyond Alex; however, Alex was faster. 3 meters was the limit of his range, but the splinters failed to hit them.

Alex concentrated on defending with transmutation when Yue finally released her mouth from his neck. She licked her lips in delight. Her gesture was somewhat glossy despite her young figure.

How should he interpret this, there was no sensation like before that came from her emaciated body; rather, her pale skin was now like porcelain. There was color in her cheeks, and her bright red eyes were warm as she placed her thin, small hand on Alex's cheek. To wich Alex smiled at her.

"... Thank you for the meal.", As she said this, Yue raised one hand to the scorpion. In that moment, an enormous amount of magic, not matching her delicate frame, erupted -- her magic flickered gold, invading the darkness.

"Azure Sky.", Yue, surrounded by this mysterious color, her golden hair waving in the magic of the same color, muttered a single phrase.

A sphere of blue-white flames, 6 to 7 meters in diameter, formed above the scorpion. The scorpion screamed in pain from the heat, trying to retreat. But the Blood Sucking Princess of the Abyss would not allow it. She extended her beautiful finger, waving it about gracefully like a baton.

The sphere of pale blue flames executed the conductor's instruction, hitting the scorpion directly.

"Gugyaaaaaaa!?", A scream escaped from the scorpion as it writhed in agony. The pale blue sphere exploded in a flash of light. Alex simply looked at the sublime magic in amazement while protecting his eyes with his arms.

Soon, the flames dispersed and the magic ended. There, in the center, was the scorpion, its outer shell scorched, the surface melted, the scorpion itself writhing in agony. It had not melted even from the 3000 C Incendiary Grenade, nor did it dent from a shot from a rail gun at point blank rage, yet Yue's magic broke it.

Alex wondered if he should praise the scorpion's durability or Yue who easily broke through its defenses with her magic. Alex heard a sound which pulled him away from his thoughts. Yue sat down, breathing heavily. She had depleted her magic reserves.

"Yue, you okay?"

"Mm... Supreme Rank... tiring."

"Ha ha, you did it, though. You saved us. I'll take care of the rest, so you take a break."

"Mm, do your best."

Alex waved his normal hand and used Ground Contraction to shorten the distance. The scorpion was still alive. While the outer shell had melted, it was roaring with anger, aiming its next attack at Alex.

Alex quickly threw a Flash Grenade and fired Donner before it could release its needles. He shot the Flash Grenade with his bullet, not accelerated by electromagnetism, causing it to explode.

While the scorpion was blinded, Alex used his Demon claw to stab through the molten shell of it. He felt a faint burning sensation on his arm while it was inside the scorpion.

"I'll be eating you now."

The scorpion gave a last weak screech as Alex located it's heart and after wrapping his claw around it, tore it out.

Before the scorpion could attack, he ran away with Ground Contraction. Alex and the scorpion faced each other without moving, the silence continuing. Slowly, the scorpion fell over, hitting the ground.

Alex approached the immobile scorpion. He placed Donner into its mouth and fired three times to make sure it was dead.

"Good.", he nodded. Doing this had become Alex's habit these past few days. Looking back, he saw Yue sitting and staring at him with an expressionless face, though her eyes betrayed her happiness.

He did not know when his journey through the Great Labyrinth would come to an end, but he seemed to have acquired a reliable partner.

Pandora's Box was said to have contained hope beneath all the disaster when opened. It seems the metaphor he thought of before he entered the room was right on the mark. Alex walked to Yue while thinking of this.

 **End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Bye**.


	16. Protect her smile

Chapter 14

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back! So far Alex is pretty much exactly the same as Hajime, but from this chapter on, it wall start to change.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything belongs to their respective owners, except my OC.**

After Alex had brought the materials he had gathered from the Cyclops and Scorpion back to the base he had created in this floor. He had struggled a bit but in the end succesfully caried it there, with Yue following behind.

They could have used the room that Yue was sealed in, but they both agreed not to.

"How old are you, Yue?", Alex asked her curiously.

"Rude..."

According to Hajime's memories vampires had died out about 300 years ago when they fought in a war. Yue wouldn't know her true age because she had no sense of time in the dark room. She was sealed when she was 20, so she should at least be a bit over 300 years old.

"Vampires don't usually live that long, do they?"

".. I'm special. Automatic Regeneration prevents aging...", At the age of 12, Yue's ability to manipulate magic directly and her Automatic Regeneration manifested, stopping her from aging. Because the common vampire consumed blood, they lived longer than other races.

Even so, 200 years was their limit. Humans lived, on average, for 70 years, while devils lived for about 120 years. For Demi-humans, lifespan generally depended on the tribe. An Elf could live for several hundred years.

Yue was considered one of the strongest in only a few years after she awoke her ancestral powers. At the age of 17, she was seated on the throne. The magic which melted the scorpion's shell was shot in an instant, and she had a near-immortal body. She could be called a 'God' or a 'Monster'. Yue said she was often called the latter.

Yue's uncle, blinded by his greed for power, spread rumors which caused others to view her as a monster. They tried to kill her, but her Automatic Regeneration did not allow her to die. At that time, they chose to seal her instead. She was shocked by the sudden betrayal. Too confused, she did not resist as they placed seals on her. By the time she realized it, she was sealed in the room, not knowing what methods they used to constrain her.

For that reason, she did not know much about the seal, the scorpion, or even that they were in the Abyss. Alex was bit disappointed, realizing she did not know the way out.

They also talked about her powers. She had an aptitude in all attributes. Alex was amazed by how much of a cheat she was, but she mentioned that she was weak in close combat. All she could do was run with her strengthened body while rapidly firing off spells.

Because she had such powerful magic, however, it was not such a large handicap. She could essentially use any magic without incantation, though she mentioned the names out of habit. There were many people who used speech and behavior to clarify an image needed for magic, and Yue was no exception. As for her Automatic Regeneration, it could be classified as a unique magic.

If she had magic remaining, she would not die unless she was disintegrated in an instant. Conversely, any injuries she suffered while her magic was depleted would not readily heal. Her magic had been drained after all those years of being sealed, so Yue would very likely have died if the scorpion had hit her.

"Now then... this is important to know, but do you have any information on this place? Any escape routes to the ground?", Alex asked her with a hopeful expression.

"No... Sorry.", She also lacked knowledge on the Labyrinth. While apologetic, she continued her story with what little she did know. "... It's said one of the traitors made this Labyrinth."

"Traitors?", Alex stopped transmuting hearing the unexpected word and glanced at Yue. She was watching him work and looked up when he stopped. He nodded to her to continue with her story.

"Traitors... They were followers of God who challenged him in ancient times... They created these Labyrinths to destroy the world.", Since Yue was an expressionless girl who did not talk much, her explanations took time.

Alex still needed more time to resupply though, and he needed to develop new weapons and powers which could offset his weak offensive capabilities which were evident in his fight against the scorpion. While working diligently, he listened to her.

Yue continued her story. There were seven people who rebelled against God in order to destroy the world. However, when they failed, they fled to the ends of the world. The places they fled to were the current Great Labyrinths. One of them was this very 【Orcus Great Labyrinth. 】It was said one of the traitors lived in the depths of the Abyss.

"... If that's true, there might be a path out..."

"I see. I didn't think this Abyss was created. If it's magic from the Age of the Gods, it wouldn't be surprising to find some form of transportation magic which could lead us out.", Alex smiled at such a possibility existing.

He returned his eyes to his hand and continued working. Yue, too, stared at his hands., "... Is it that interesting?"

Yue simply nodded. The image of her wearing his oversized coat, her small hands on her knees, was incredibly charming. Her unbelievably well-featured appearance and her small stature made her especially cute, making him want to hold her on instinct. (But she's really over 300 years old. As expected of another world. A legal loli really does exist.) Even if his personality had changed, he still had his old knowledge.

As he unintentionally thought something unpleasant, Yue reacted.

"... Alex, did you just think of something strange?"

"That you are very cute?", he replied unsure.

Alex saw Yue's face promptly turn red before he refocused on his current task. After a while Yue suddenly asked a question.

"Alex, why are you here?", it was a normal question. They were in the Abyss, a terrifying place. This was no place to live for something other than a demon.

Yue wanted to ask about many things. She wanted to know why he could manipulate magic directly, why he could use unique magic, and how he could eat demon flesh and still live.

She wanted to know about what happened to his right arm, whether or not he was human, as well as what weapon he used.

Bit by bit, Alex answered her questions. He may have been craving for a conversation partner after all this time alone. Their chat went on for some time. Yue was likely someone Alex wanted to dote on. Perhaps she was his last resort, preventing him from completely becoming heartless. He felt that way about her unconsciously, he wanted to protect her above all else.

Alex spoke of how he died and was reincarnated, how he tried to be a hero, how he lost his powers and was banished here, into the Abyss by a god for reasons he couldn't fully understand. He had explained how he absorbed a human's memories, was driven mad by hunger and had finally eaten the wolf demon, while drinking Holy Water, which led to his current state. He told her how he got his Demon arm, when he was transforming thanks to the demon flesh, the little bit of divine magic left in him was corrupted and he somehow used it to regenerate his arm.

He explained that he had gotten revenge on the bear and what the Holy Water could do. He developed his weapons by using concepts of his own world to make them.

"What's wrong.", he asked concerned when he heard Yue sniffle, "Why are you crying?"

"*Sniffle.*... Alex... so poor... just like me...", she said while crying for him.

"Foget about it, we are different people now, we will leave this Abyss and live our lives. How would I be able to get revenge as I am now? For now I will put in all of my energy into escaping with you. And then going home.", he told her as he rubbed her head.

Yue, who looked happy from the caressing she was recieving from Alex, rected to the words, 'going home'.

"Yes, to the world I had reincarnated in. I had already died in the other one, my life in that world is over. I have a new family, new friends, I wonder if they'll accept me? Even if they don't, I still want to go...", Alex said with a concerned expression.

"... I see.", Yue looked down with a defeated expression, "I don't have a place... to return..."

"Then come with me. You don't need to be alone again, neither of us do.", Alex said wiwith no hesitation, "I will protect you and accompany you for the rest of your life."

"Eh?", Yue looked at him in disbelief. But soon her eyes became wet and it caused Alex to panick.

"You know, come with me to my new home world, even if there would be some trouble, I can ask a friend to help out... Only if you want to though..."

Yue was stunned for a moment, but her mind eventually caught up. Timidly, she asked, "Is that really okay?"

Her eyes could not hide the expectation dwelling within. They were sparkling.

Alex nodded. As if her expressionless face up until this moment was a lie, a smile bloomed on her face. Alex was mesmerized, he stared, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and it was then that he decided...

... he would do anything to protect that smile.

When he noticed he was staring, he panicked and shook his head. He was unable to look at her, so Alex devoted himself to his work. Yue took great interest, so the amount of distance shortened...

Alex persuaded himself not to mind, even when she was sticking to him.

"... What is this?"

Little by little, Alex finished transmuting different parts. Amongst the pieces scattered about was a 1 meter long cylindrical pipe as well as a red bullet, 12 centimeters in length. It was the weapon Alex was developing to compensate for the power Donner was lacking.

"This is... an Antimatter Rifle: Rail Gun version. You saw my gun, right? This is a more powerful version. The bullets are specially made. Originally I wouldn't have been able to make this, but the guy who's memories I stole knew the concept behind it."

When all parts were assembled, the rifle's full length was 1.5 meters. Alex thought about what he could do to increase his firepower. Electromagnetic acceleration and combustion was the limit for Donner.

The weapon itself could not be improved much due to its design. As such, he made a new gun. Naturally, to increase power, he decided to increase the caliber and lengthen the barrel, which led him to accelerate for a longer period of time.

It truly was like a rifle. It could only hold one shot at a time, but its power was, theoretically, enormous. Donner already had ten times the destructive power of a normal gun, and this monstrous gun could very well crush a human body.

The new rifle -- Schlagen(once more named in respect to Hajime, who's abilities and memories helped Alex survive.) -- in theory, was ten times stronger than Donner... theoretically. The scorpion shell was used as material. He was able to use the shell after analyzing it with Mineral Appraisal.

(Stall Ore.

An ore with a high magic affinity. Its hardness increases proportional to the magic used.)

The ore was likely the reason the scorpion had such a hard shell. It likely had an enormous magic reserve to fuel its armor. If it was stone, then Alex could process it. It was simple to transmute, and it was easy to break through with that.

He recalled how difficult it was to deal with when he fought the demon. Alex had his hands on a lot of good materials at this point in time, so he figured it all worked out. Using these materials, he began developing Schlagen's barrel. Since he had a lot more skill than when he made Donner, his work progressed smoothly.

He had obsessed over the bullet as well. It was made of Taur Ore coated in Stall Ore. It was similar to a full-metal jacket bullet. He loaded a suitable amount of powderized Combustion Stone as well.

Having learned Transmute Reproduction, he was able to mass produce the bullets with ease. Alex continued talking with Yue while working carefully, and, eventually, Schlagen was finished.

The gun had a powerful, brutal form. He was satisfied with the results. After finishing, he noticed he was hungry, so he grilled some of the scorpion and cyclops meal to eat.

"Yue, food's ready... is it bad? Will eating this cause any pain for you...? Are Vampires fine with it?", Demon meat had become a daily meal for him. Alex invited Yue to eat, but he wondered if it was safe for her to eat.

Yue shook her head and said, "I don't need the meal."

"Are you sure? You've been down here for over 300 years without any consumtion... Don't you want food? You can have my blood if you're okay with it..."

"Thank you.", she said with a brilliant smile before leaning forward onto his chest and softly biting him in the middle of his neck. Alex held her waist to keep her steady.

After she drank for about a minute, she pulled back with a slight blush on her face.

"... Mm. Alex's blood."

"How bad was it? Did it taste like the demon's flesh?", he asked with a wince.

"... Alex... delicious..."

"Deliciuos!? Are you sure you tasted right, I thought it would be disgusting since I've basically become a humanoid demon."

"... Mature taste... hint of spice..."

Based on the description by Yue, Alex's blood was like soup compared to water, which was human blood, with bits of spice on it that enhanced it's flavour.

She fell into a trance the first time she sucked his blood. This was not his imagination. After starving for so long, any dish would be the finest. Alex wanted to stop her from licking her lips in such a bewitching matter. He realized Yue was older; even so, seeing such a childish figure act in such an immoral way was a supreme combination.

"... Delicious...", Alex looked away from Yue with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Yue? Can I ask you a favour?", he asked her after recovering.

She swiftly nodded.

"Will you please give me a drop of your blood."

"... Why?"

"I have a skill that's called plunder, and it requires blood to work."

She nodded and after cutting her finger with her nail, held it to Alex. He quickly bowed down so that he could take her fingertip in his mouth, wich he licked the blood off. He briefly felt his magic activate before it returned to normal.

When he looked up again, he saw that Yue was blushing while looking to him. He ignored this and took out his status plate and after confirming his suspicions, he turned to Yue.

"The skill is called Plunder, I used your blood to copy your powers for myself, though I can only do it with one of my targets abilities.", Alex explained to Yue, "I just copied your Automatic Regeneration."

Name: Alex Tokito(Asher Smith)

Age: 17 Years Old

Gender: Male

Level:52

Class: None.

Strength: 1110

Vitality: 1190

Resistance: 1000

Agility: 1250

Magic: 1100

Magic Resistance: 1100

Skills: Plunder: (Partial, Blood), Transmutation: (Mineral Appraisal, Precision Transmute, Mineral Investigation, Mineral Extraction, Mineral Fusion, Transmute Reproduction), Language Comprehension, Lightning clad, Magic Manipulation, Divine Step: (Air Walk, Ground Contraction, Grand Kick), Wind Claw, Night Vision, Far Sight, Magic Perception, Poison Tolerance, Paralysis Tolerance, Physical Perception, Petrification Tolerence, Presence Interception, Stomach Strengthening, Automatic Regeneration.

"Though, the cost is very high and I won't be able to use it a lot like you.", Alex said with a sigh after inspecting the ability, "I'll try to save it for crippling injuries."

"Unfair...", Yue spoke told him.

 **End of chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to everyone who's still reading this fic, I'll try to improve it as I go. I'm planning to send Alex and Yue to another universe after they reach the lowest floor before sending them back to the Marvel universe. I'm planning to let them go to the CW Flash universe for a short time, review and tell me if you want me to.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
